Saga concede-deseos
by shakanonaries
Summary: Saga decide cumplir los exóticos deseos de siete personas, a las cuales les debe mucho. Aunque lentamente se dará cuenta que no fue buena idea (post-Hades)
1. Chapter 1

Saga había sido convocado por el patriarca, subió los benditos miles de miles de escalones, para llegar temprano en la mañana.

—Saga te he convocado aquí— calló para dejar en suspenso al gemelo— ¿a qué no adivinas qué?

—No se que desea su santidad—Saga aun seguía arrodillado ante el Patriarca.

—me he cansado ya de este pesado casco y todo lo que con lleva su responsabilidad, dos guerras santas mas de doscientos cincuentas años, ya es mucho y con la nueva vida que se nos consintió quiero darme un descanso— el anciano se acomodó en el magnifico asiento para observar en plenitud la expresión del gemelo.

—como te decía Saga, me he cansado de ser el patriarca — su tono de voz bajó— he visto morir amigos y ahora en vez de descansar en paz con ellos ¡me reviven!— suspiró cansado— en fin, en vista de lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que quise elegir un nuevo patriarca—Saga se aclaró la garganta—he decidido esta vez…darte el cargo a ti

— ¿a mi?— quiso saber Saga excitado, ya de poder por fin ver cumplido su mayor sueño ¡y ahora! Que tenia a doce santos dorados para elegir (entre ellos Aioros, como se lo iba refregar en la cara, luego) ¡lo elegía a él! No se por que me extraño si nadie es mejor que yo —gracias señor me honra…

El patriarca alzó la mano para cortarlo— no tan rápido Saga, tiene un pero.

— ¿un…pero?—se rascó el cuero cabelludo con un tic nervioso.

—Sí. Mira, ni siquiera te causa tantita de curiosidad saber el por qué te elijo, —se levantó del trono miró al dorado y sonrió para su interior

—Pues— Saga dudó—. Usted ya sabe santidad— se revolvió el pelo azul, como cuando su lado malo lo poseía, hizo la mímica de apuñalar con una daga. Alzó los brazos como si tuviera un arco, y luego se botó al suelo—…el satán imperial y todo eso de…asesinar broceados —susurró bajito.

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?— el Patriarca volvió a su trono

Debería ya lo maté una vez, pensó Saga— ¡no que va!, lo hace por que es usted muy sabio.

Se llevó una mano a la mascara fastidiado—lo hago por que cuando Hades nos recluto, me obedeciste— le apuntó— por que te suicidaste para ya no contaminar el mundo con tu maldad por que eres fuerte y…sobre todo: un líder innato— a lo que él aludido sonrió con orgullo— Camus y Shura te siguieron sin oponerse y hizo que los manipulaste por trece años—. Eso, o qué elegí muy mal a los dorados actuales, pensó Shion.

Saga quería apuntar que dirigió al santuario por trece años, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero como que pensaba que al Patriarca no le haría mucha gracia.

—La cosa es que— dejó el silencio para deleitarse con los tics nerviosos de Saga—en ningún momento has mostrado compasión y/o amor.

— ¿¡que!?—Demandó — y cuando le perdoné la vida a Ikki

—Saga, lo moliste a patadas

Puso cara de borrego al Patriarca—. Pero no lo mate

—Por que no tuviste tiempo—

—Y cuando…—meditó un rato, no se le ocurría nada—esta esa vez que…

— ¡ay! Saguita déjalo no gastes tu cerebro en eso.

—Usted dijo que soy bueno liderando, además todos me obedecen— y sino le aplicó un satán imperial a todos, haber si así me quieren. Chasqueó los dedos— ¡ya lo tengo! No mate a Kanon

—no, tienes razón solo lo encerraste para que se muriera— su voz fue mas conciliadora —pero creo que esa vez hiciste lo correcto, era tu deber como dorado, matar a quien conspiraba contra Atena— el Patriarca caminó. Puso su mano en el hombro del joven— eso demuestra que eres un gran caballero, pero sigues sin demostrar mi punto— volvió a su trono—. Saga, si quieres el puesto de patriarca tendrás que hacer feliz y complacer a siete personas

Este sonrió contento— ¡hecho!— todo el mundo en Rodorio lo amaba "un dios benévolo" no tendría problemas. Su primer decreto seria que construyan una gran piscina en géminis y luego…

— ¿ah, si?—sonrió debajo de la mascara— de la lista que yo te voy a dar

Debajo de la gran túnica negra sacó un papel enrollado, se lo tendió al dorado, que lo abrió rápidamente. Se le fue el alma a los pies.

¡Por que tenían que ser exactamente ellos!

Milo de escorpión

Mu de Aries

Shaina de Ofiuco

Sorrento de sirena

Shun de Andrómeda

Seiya de Pegaso

Aioros de sagitario

TODOS GENTE con los que se llevaba súper genial, ¿rencores del pasado? Nada. Todo era amor y galletitas. Al menos agradeció que no estuviera su hermanito en la dichosa lista

— ¿y qué quiere que haga?

—Saga eres uno de los dorados mas poderosos, hazlos felices, cumple sus peticiones

—según Shaka la felicidad es un estado que se alcanza con la meditación y contemplación.

—Es por eso que él no esta en la lista—apuntó el patriarca—. Concédeles un deseo para darme cuenta que tu puedes llegara querer a otro ser humano.

Bufó molesto— yo amó a todos las persona sino por que me habría convertido en caballero dorado.

— ¿quieres el puesto o no?

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Revisó de nuevo la lista ¿Qué tan difícil puedes ser? Acaso no soy el mejor y mas fuerte dorado, acaso no tengo carisma innato, acaso ya no fui patriarca por casi 13 años. Esto era pan comido.

Iba a dejar Aioros para al final ese si que no era pan comido. Se decidió por Milo, mal que mal a él no le había hecho nada, le quedaba de camino a su casa zodiacal y con lo impetuoso que era seguro le pedía cualquier idiotez que se le atravesara por su pequeña e infantil mente de escorpión. Como era "tonto", según él, Milo. Recordó sus buenos años de patriarca, cuando el mas leal y el que menos sospechaba era el "travieso Milo"

Bueno, llegó rápidamente a la octava casa zodiacal, eran exactamente las siete y media de la mañana. Tocó la puerta de los interiores, ya que estaba la parte donde se enfrentaban los enemigos; el camino para atravesar los 12 templos; mientras que los interiores era la parte donde bebían café, miraban tele, hacían sus necesidad, el baño era muy importante, ya se imaginaban yendo a Rodorio desde la ultima casa, cada vez que habían enemigos.

Apareció Milo con el pelo revuelto ahogando un bostezo y una mirada de qué quieres.

— ¿Te desperté acaso, Milo?— habló todo inocente Saga

Asintió aun medio dormido

— ¿Y te haría muy FELIZ si te dejara dormir?— ya se imaginaba tachando uno de la lista

—No, cuando me despierto no puedo volver a dormir— eso parecía bastante irreal, ya que se estaba quedando dormido de pie.

— ¿entonces te haría feliz si te preparo el desayuno?

— ¿Qué pasa géminis?— aquella inusual pregunta despertó un poco al escorpión.

—Nada— se apresuró a responder Saga con las manos en alto— solo quiero hacer feliz a un amigo.

—tu y yo no somos amigos

Saga se llevó una mano al pecho dramáticamente. —bueno entonces…compañeros de orden— aproximamente seré el patriarca y tu nunca dejaras de ser un sirviente mío, rio para sus adentros — ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¿mejor dicho en que te puedo hacer feliz?

Milo intentó cerrar la puerta—para eso me despiertas— refunfuñó. Forcejeo para cerrar la puerta— ¡saca tu pata, animal! ¡Que te meto las agujas por donde no te caben!

— ¡Crees que eres rival para mi!—gritó iracundo Saga, entrando completamente ya, a los interiores de la octava casa.

Milo le pinchó, aunque no lanzó el ataque de las agujas escarlatas, solo como advertencia. Saga usaba la armadura, había ido a ver al patriarca y Milo un pijama de rayitas azules, había estado durmiendo.

—Ya se te metió de nuevo el diablo— suspiró Milo—. Aunque ahora no se te cambió el color de pelo ¿te teñiste el pelo, Saga?—tomó un mechón de cabello.

— ¡Crees que YO necesito teñirme el pelo!— como si ya no fuera perfecto—no te proyecte en mi, Milo

— ¿Qué dices?— el otro aun analizaba el pelo del geminiano.

—Esta claro que tú te quieres parecer a mí—declaró Saga ya satisfecho con sus grandes deducciones

— ¡no, por dios! ¡No!— rio horrorizado escorpion

—Te haría FELIZ si te doy consejos para parecerte a mí—

—no, no lo creo

Saga apretó los labios cansado, esto estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que pensó— ¿entonces dime que te haría FELIZ?

Milo sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acercó a su compañero y le susurró algo al oído. La expresión de Saga pasa del cansancio a la absoluta inmovilidad, mientras Milo reía a pata suelta, no se dio ni cuenta cuando el geminiano le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas y lo agarró del cuello asfixiándolo.

—Repítelo de nuevo—. La ira no cabía en las palabras.

Milo había sacado su uña carmesí para intentar pincharlo y así poder respirar. El aire se empezó a enfriar rápidamente.

—suéltalo, Saga—se giro aun con un asfixiado Milo hacia su interlocutor. No esta en la lista, sus opiniones me resbalan.

—fuera de aquí Camus, es algo que no te incumbe, yo solo estoy intentando hacer FELIZ a Milito.

—Sí, vaya ya veo lo mucho que se divierte—bajó aun mas la temperatura del cuarto, aunque se dio cuenta que Saga portaba su armadura mientras que Milo un inadecuado pijama, los mocos empezaron a correr de la nariz de este. Subió un poco la temperatura para que no se resfriara—. Al menos espera a que se ponga la armadura ¿no? Para que no crean que solo sabes atacar por la espalda.

Saga soltó a Milo, quien cayó tomando bocanadas de aire—. Repítelo de nuevo Acuario

—no niegues los hechos asesinaste a un ANCIANO DE MAS DE 200 AÑOS —contó con los dedos— atacas por la espalda a sagitario, enviaste a caballeros de planta contra los de bronce…

—vamos continua—. Lo animó Saga— di qué entre los tres acorralamos a Shaka, por que si se te olvida tu también estabas en el equipo.

Camus solo lo miró fríamente— no niego tu poder pero si piensas de nuevo tomar el patriarcado al menos espera que Milo se ponga la armadura y no este en calzones ahí luchando— dijo ya molestó.

—Oye—el escorpión ya estaba de pie— no estoy en calzones, es mi pijama.

— ¡Por que todos creen que estoy haciendo un golpe de estado!— hizo un berrinche—no es justo solo quería cumplir un deseo.

Milo sonrió masajeándose el cuello, iba abrir la boca pero Camus lo detuvo.

Se fue de la octava casa enojado ¡todos creen que me vuelvo loco cada cinco segundos! No es justo. Empezó su largo camino de descenso hacia su templo.

De camino miró de nuevo la lista, dejaría para otro rato a Milo. El siguiente era Mu, analizó sus opciones, el Ariano era tranquilo aunque, claro, había matado a su maestro y lo había exiliado por trece años.

Lastima que era la primera casa zodiacal, uso la velocidad de la luz para llegar más rápido, dentro de los que cabía de las miles y miles y cientos de miles de escaleras.

Delante de él estaba la gran puerta que impedía a intrusos llegar a los aposentos interiores del templo de Aries. Tocó la puerta con la máxima fe del mundo.

—Saga— se sorprendió Mu una vez hubo abierto la puerta— ¿Qué sucede?

No me digas que vengo hacer una revuelta.

—sabes, Mu— sonrió—. Hoy es tu día de suerte por que te quiero ayudar.

Mu le miró divertido— es que resulta que hoy no necesito ayuda.

—vamos, Mu todo el mundo necesita ayuda para ser FELIZ un rato ¿no?

—ay, Saga— se quejó Mu, aun en la puerta de su templo— no se de que estas hablando.

—Míralo de la siguiente forma— le explicó—. Yo te hice mucho daño, tómalo como una compensación por lo sufrido, una retribución a tus grandes esfuerzos.

Mu se quitó de la puerta para dejar pasar a su compañero, no era santo de su devoción pero era buena gente.

—creo que hay gente a la que haz dañado mas—le puso una mano en el hombre — pero agradezco tu…"oferta"

—Por favor— suplicó Saga

—La tendré en cuanto para mas adelante— sonrió cálido Mu.

—"adelante" cómo unas horas mas—aventuró ya pensando en todos los siguientes de la lista.

—no, yo diría…unos meses mas— Mu había ido hacia la cocina, para prepara el desayuno a Kiki debería estar levantándose. Iba a preguntarle al gemelo si quería comer pero calló ante la expresión de suplicio de Saga

— ¡no! ¡Mu, por qué!— ¿¡meses!? Yo quiero ser patriarca mañana ¡hoy! Si es posible, no podre aguantar meses sin mangonear a nadie— ¡debe haber algo! Que necesites Mu, algo en lo que yo te pueda ayudar y tú puedas ser FELIZ.

—Saga, es que… no se ¿Qué?—sentía pena por la volubilidad del carácter del gemelo mayor.

—Maestro Mu— una voz chillona e infantil llegó desde la puerta acompañada por una pequeña figura que saltó hacia una silla del comedor— ya hice la cama, me lave los dientes, cepille mi cabello, me puse la ropa, arregle la ropa de entrenamiento…—siguió contando TODO lo que había hecho en la mañana.

Saga estaba qué abofeteaba al niño, pero por su parte Mu le puso una tostada y un vaso de leche delante de su aprendiz. Supuso que si le pegaba no ganaría muchos puntos con el dorado.

—Pequeño— sonrió falsamente— vete de aquí y deja que los adultos hablen— lo ultimo que quería Saga era que otra persona lo viera humillarse.

Kiki miró a su maestro— voy a buscar el bate para que vayamos a jugar, maestro—hoy era el día en el que Mu le dedicaba todo su tiempo e iban a jugar.

—oh, lo siento Kiki pero hoy tengo que terminar de reparar armaduras— dijo por lo bajito— por que aquí soy el único dorado que realmente trabaja cuando no hay guerra. Banda de flojos que no saben reparar ni una olla.

Kiki puso un puchero en su cara— ¿lo ayudo, maestro? —se ofreció servicial.

Saga se dio cuenta que Mu busca una excusa para no herir al niño. Lo agarró del brazo y le susurró al oído.

— ¿te haría FELIZ si te ayudo con Kiki? ¿Crees que esa seria una buena acción de mi parte?

Mu suspiró— no es necesario, Saga, Kiki es mi alumno y tiene que entender que a veces no se puede jugar.

—Te ofrezco mi ayuda y me rechazas — lo miró indignado—. Que mala persona eres Mu.

¿¡Yo, mala persona!? Pensó Mu para sus adentros. ¿Quién fue qué mató a mi maestro? ¿Quién fue qué me atacó entre tres dorados? ¿Quién me quería matar cuando yo solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber? Todas esas respuesta empiezan con "sa" y terminando "ga".

—Kiki resulta, a veces bastante difícil de controlar

—No importa— negó firmemente Saga— todo sea por ayudara un compañero, y recuerda "hacerlo muy feliz"

— ¿Qué hiciste con Saga?— sonrió Mu

—si te hago feliz con eso me basta.

Tomó al niño bajo el brazo y sin mas salió de Aries dispuesto a cuidar durante todo el día al niño.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Kiki tenía cierta reticencia a irse con el gemelo.

—va a cuidar de mi, señor Saga— le preguntó inocente.

Él nunca había visto el famoso templo de géminis por dentro, siempre habían circulado rumores respecto a lo excéntrico que eran los caballeros, pero el guardián del tercer templo inusualmente solo contaba con el titulo de "ser benevolente como un dios" y también con el no tan agradable titulo de "usurpador".

Habían subido ya las innumerables escaleras que separaban a los templo de Aries y géminis. El niño se preguntaba si vería al gemelo de Saga, Kanon, supuestamente eran como dos gotas, una de aceite y otra de agua.

Antes de entrar Saga se giró hacia el niño y le preguntó, sobre si le gustaba jugar.

—por supuesto que si, señor Saga.

—entonces perfecto, vamos a jugar a las carreras.

— ¿Las carreras?—indagó Kiki

—Sí, quien llegue primero al final de la casa de géminis ¡Gana!— Saga se lanzó a correr hacia los exteriores de la casa zodiacal, donde recordó con amargura se había enfrentado contra los 4 de bronce. Recordó el buen momento que le hizo pasar Seiya, al una y otra vez no poder salir del laberinto de géminis y el muy burro volvía a meterse usando la misma estrategia.

Ya a mitad del camino se cansó y se dirigió a los aposentos de la casa zodiacal. Sabia que Kanon no estaba que próximamente seria Patriarca y con esos pensamientos tan felices se durmió.

Kiki por su parte, corría y corría sin hallar nunca una salida, se había teletransportado pero seguía dentro del mismo laberinto, llamó a su maestro, al patriarca, hasta Seiya pero nadie vino.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3

Era ya de noche cuando tocaron la puerta. Mu había logrado reparar todas las armaduras que debía desde hace meses, por lo menos en una semana no tendría que trabajar.

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando en la puerta estaba Saga y en sus brazos un dormido y tierno Kiki— gracias, Saga, de verdad no se como agradecerte tanta amabilidad.

Le tendió a Kiki aun dormido— me basta con que hayas sido feliz ¿te hice FELIZ verdad, Mu?

Mu sonrió agradecido ¿y a este que bicho le pico con la "felicidad"?—claro que si, gracias, por cuidar de Kiki.

—Perfecto— dijo mientras se iba y en su mente tachaba un nombre—recuérdalo ¿eh?

Esto de "ayudar" no es tan difícil. Por su puesto que no permitiría que ninguno se enterará que esto no lo estaba haciendo por amor al prójimo.

3/3/3/3/

a quien haya llegado hasta aqui :) gracias por leer, se que no quedo tan creativo, pero el siguiente intentare que sea mas "imaginativo" (espero)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunmari: gracias por comentarme y pues Saga al menos lo intentó otra cosa es que el no sea muy bueno ayudando a la gente =P oh es que soy bastante cliché con las historias, lo que Shaina siempre a querido durante toda la serie;3**

 **Coralito: gracias ojalá que este capi también te guste y pues Milo sólo estaba jugando, bueno en este capi lo intento aclarar (creo) en fin gracias.**

 **sslove: pues al parecer fue un error mío. Milo le hacia una broma, aún no le pedía nada, y gracias por comentar**

 **y sin más esperó que éste también les resulte simpático. (Perdón por los errores ortográficos)**

3/3/3/3/3/3/3

Cuando se levantó al otro día temprano en la mañana, dispuesto a ya de una vez por todas terminar la dichosa lista para sentarse en el trono del Patriarca. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era evitar a Kanon (por esa razón se levanto temprano) y Aioros.

Miró las sagradas escaleras, que lo separaban de la siguiente persona en la lista, aquello lo desanimo un poco. Mejor desayunaba primero. Se sirvió café negro, lo mas negro y cargado posible

—Negro, negro como tu alma

Tragó el café, no debió haber desayunado —Kanon —saludó cortante

—Saga—le respondió el otro imitándolo—. Llevas puesta la armadura

—Que perspicaz— quería ya salir, pero si lo hacia su hermano se daría cuenta que le desagradaba su presencia.

El gemelo menor tomó una taza, buscó en unos de los muebles el té, puso tres cucharadas de azúcar en su taza y se sentó enfrente de su gemelo. La cocina era bastante grande pero carecía de decoración alguna, solo lo necesario para no morirse hambre.

—Me encanta comer frente a ti, siento que estoy frente a un espejo— sorbió su taza— no, mejor dicho frente a un televisor con una grabación mía comiendo.

—Mira que bien— le respondió sarcástico

Dicha la última palabra se puso en pie y se fue, dirigiéndose presuroso hacia las casas superiores. Tomó aliento y ocultó lo más que pudo su cosmo, tocó nuevamente la puerta hacia los interiores de la octava casa.

—Otra vez tu— esta vez Milo tenia ropa de entrenamiento al menos— por que no te esperas a que por lo menos termine mi desayuno.

—Claro— le sonrió, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

Pasó un largo momento donde se quedaron mirándose sin decir una palabra. Al final el escorpión habló— para eso necesito que te vayas.

—Milo, me voy si me dices que es lo que quieres.

El otro rio fuertemente— ¿Qué es lo que quiero yo? Pero si eres tú el que viene a incordiarme en las mañanas.

—No te vengo a molestar, solo quiero…— ¡convertirme el patriarca ya de una pu*a vez!—acabar con mi lista de buenas deseos

— ¿Qué?

—si ya sabes "hacer feliz a la gente que aprecio"—. Sonrió como si vendiera dentífricos— debe haber algo que quieres pero que nunca nadie se haya dignado a satisfacerte.

Milo sonrió algo incomodo, nunca había pensado en Saga de esa forma— Mmm, yo no juego para ese equipo— ante la mirada interrogante del otro. Explicó—. Respeto toda la diversidad, pero YO no…"necesito salir del closet"

—No me refería a eso —Saga se llevó ambas palmas a la cara—. Tu "diversidad" me tiene sin interés.

—oye fuiste tu quien lo insinuó— Milo se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

—Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz y tu me rechazas—se quejó el gemelo.

Con esas palabras tan a libre interpretación Milo cerró la puerta. Al ver eso, Saga empezó aporrear la superficie de la misma.

—Aléjate ¡voy a conseguir una orden de alejamiento, por acoso en el trabajo!—. Le gritó desde adentro el escorpioncito.

—no te quiero hacer daño solo quiero hacerte feliz, imagíname como una hada madrina que cumple tus sueños

— ¡basta! Cada vez eres más perturbador

— ¡TE HARíA FELIZ SI ME VOY!—. Le gritó ya desesperado a punto de usar la explosión de galaxias.

—MUCHO

Perfecto, pensó el gemelo, ya llevo dos, solo son otros cinco más. Y Aioros nuevamente estaba inmiscuido entre él y sueño realizado.

Cuando iba a salir de la octava casa se encontró de frente con el Patriarca actual.

—Así no cuenta Saga— llevaba tras de si a unos soldados rasos seguramente iba a visitar los entrenamientos.

—pero el dijo que era feliz— hizo una constatación de hechos

—No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, Saga—. Le amenazó— una mas y le voy a dar el puesto a otro.

Volvió a la puerta de la octava casa, esta vez con un tono de voz diferente.

—Milo, por favor abre, solo quiero hablar contigo—casi, pero, casi suplicó—. Le diste una oportunidad a Kanon ¿por qué no a mí?

Ante aquellas palabras la puerta se abrió, con un escorpión de brazos cruzados.

—Solo quiero…ayudarte —le pidió—. Hacerte un poco más feliz.

—No te creo— negó fervientemente el escorpión.

—Entonces pruébame— le retó Saga.

Milo sonrió con picardía— estas jugando con fuego e insinuando cosas…que casi parece adrede tu doble sentido.

Géminis se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, cansado— vamos dímelo y ya veras como si te cumplo el deseo.

—Es que no quiero nada. Que parte de eso no puedes entender.

—TODO EL MUNDO desea algo, Milo—recriminó. El deseaba con todo su alma convertirse en patriarca, por la justicia—debe haber algún deseo de cuando eras niño que nunca pudiste realizar.

— ¡Cuando era niño estaba muy ocupado entrenando!—se calló al recordar— puede que haya algo… aunque para serte sincero me parece una estupidez.

— ¡no importa! Con tal de que cuente como una buena acción de mi parte, hacia ti.

—cuando era niño siempre anhele ver una fiesta pirotécnica.

— ¿una qué?

—Ya sabes— se ilusionó el escorpión— fuegos artificiales que forman figuras en el cielo.

Sí. Es un sueño muy estúpido, pero no lo verbalizo, solo puso una sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba Milo.

— ¿Solo eso?— le preguntó.

— ¿Cómo que solo eso? Tiene que durar casi 30 min. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta conseguir fuegos artificiales en esta época del año?—Milo meditó —. Y si puedes hacer que venga Camus…pero que él no se entere y Kanon.

Saga lo miró fastidiado.

—bueno si no quieres que venga, pues que se le va hacer. ¡Oh! Y si puedes conseguir comida lo apreciaría mucho. ¡Y vino! Pero que no sea del malo y barato— le advirtió— sino del refinado. Tu dispara los fuegos artificiales desde el agua que yo los veré en la playa. ¡Y que sean figuras divertidas! Como las famosas cascadas multicolores ¡mejor aun que dure cuarenta minutos!

Cuando por fin se calló— ¿no quieres agregarle papitas o un refresco a tu orden?

— ¿eh?

—ya sabes la lista de pedidos es cortísima.

—tu fuiste el que dijo…

El gemelo alzó la mano en señal de silencio— anda a la playa a las doce de la noche…tendrás tu año nuevo en octubre. ¡Y más vale que te haga muy feliz!

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Tenía que empezar por ir a conseguir fuegos artificiales en esta época del año. ¡Oh, diablos se me olvidó preguntarle que comida quería! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo si yo fuera su cocinera! Pensó Saga molesto por la petición. ¿Qué le gustara comer al escorpión?

Eran las 23:30 horas y ya tenia todo planeado para la sorpresa de Milo. Para empezar había "pedido prestado" (satán imperial) un barco a unos pescadores del pueblo. Ahí había depositado los pocos y casi nulos Fuegos artificiales que logró conseguir, pero luego de unos instantes de jalarse el cabello, se acordó ¡que era Saga de géminis! Podía hacer la explosión de galaxias. Solo necesitaba controlarla un poco y agregarle brillantina ¡mucha brillantina! Y más chucherías baratas.

Luego fue a buscar la comida preferida de Milo. La que por supuesto no conocía, decidiéndose al final por comprar de todo un poco para que el venenoso escorpión este feliz.

El siguiente problema fue el vino. Poco dado Saga a ese tipo de deleites, le costó diferenciar y encontrar un buen vino. Al final terminó comprando las más costosas que encontró; tanto vino blanco como negro.

Cerca de la tarde fue a la playa y acomodó todo para tener una linda velada. Ahora faltaba el detalle mas importante "Camus" en realidad nunca supo muy bien a que se debía la amistad entre esos dos. El hielo y las agujas carmesí no tenían muchas cosas en común. Pero Milo lo había pedido en "pack de felicidad" así qué nada podía hacer.

Barajó las siguientes opciones:

1°Raptar a Camus en la tarde, ya sea con un buen golpe en la cabeza. Bastante improbable ya que era un caballero dorado o guiarlo por un precipicio(Aioros). Hasta incluso tener una pequeña pelea. Pero se preguntó ¿Por qué la violencia? Pasó a la segunda opción.

2°Mentirle para que fuera a la playa en la media noche. Aunque le doliera admitirlo era a Kanon, a quien le salían fáciles y convincentes las mentiras no a él.

Se dio cuenta qué no debía calentarse la cabeza en cosas estúpidas en realidad la solución era simple.

Pensó en subir a su templo el problema era que Sagitario quedaba de camino. No quería encontrarse con él hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Así que mejor lo esperó a la entrada del coliseo donde sabía que iba para cerciorarse que los aprendices estuvieran entrenando a más no poder (como le gustaba hacer sufrir a esos pobres niños, Camus). Él era uno de los pocos que tenia espíritu de maestro, por así decirlo. Claro

—Camus—lo llamó. Una vez que Hyoga por fin se había alejado—tienes un minuto.

Acuario asintió. Sin decir una palabra. Siempre se sentía un poco raro con él, Saga no era de hablar mucho pero siempre que estaba con Camus acababa haciendo un gran monologo.

—Supongo que no tienes nada planificado para esta noche—el silencio confirmó su pregunta— ¡perfecto! Tengo planeado…— eso sonaba muy impropio— solo ve a la playa a las doce de la noche para que Milo este Feliz viendo su estupidez pirotécnica.

— ¿Su qué?

—solo anda.

—no, si no me das mas información.

—solo estoy cumpliendo con lo que me ordenaron.

Camus lo analizó—has estado actuando raro Saga.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Estaba en la barcaza tenía un telescopio desde donde pudo ver que Milo estaba en la playa junto a la cena. Pensó en hacerla "romántica" para dos personas pero ese tipo de bromas eran mas propias de Kanon que de él. Además Camus todavía no aparecía ¡maldito! Y ya faltaban minutos para las doce.

Lo primero que lanzó fueron los verdaderos fuegos artificiales. Uno rojo que se estrelló en el cielo formando una estrella. Seguido por otro verde.

Suspiró derrotado. Esto iba a ser humillante.

—Explosión de galaxias—fue débil ya que necesitaba que pasara a llevar la brillantina. Y sí, funcionó formó una bonita cascada morada.

Y así estuvo un buen tiempo, formando diversas figuras simples con colores estridentes, con la explosión de galaxias. ¡Para esto entrené toda mi vida!

Desde la playa Milo veía emocionado como un tonto sueño de la infancia se hacia realidad ante sus ojos. Solo esperaba que Saga sea lo suficientemente "avispado" para cerrar con un bonito escorpión. El cielo se iluminó de pronto apareciendo una "carita feliz" de color amarillo.

— ¡oh, por dios! No mentía.

Se giró y se encontró con el rostro de un tanto asombrado de Camus.

— ¡Oye mira!— como si no fuese evidente toda la luz en cielo— ¡fuegos artificiales! ¡Te perdiste la mejor parte!

—Dirás "explosión de galaxias" — Camus volvió a su rostro indiferente.

— ¡no que va! La explosión de Galaxias de Saga siempre es roja o azul. Aburridísima —ambos jóvenes se sentaron a observar el espectáculo.

Después de un rato en silencio mirando el cielo, Milo habló—. ¿Crees que merezcamos esta segunda oportunidad?

—no lo se, solo se que estoy vivo.

El escorpión sonrió— me encanta preguntarte este tipo de cosas— le pasó el brazo por los hombros— eres el único que nunca tiene una respuesta.

— ¿A quién más?

—a Kanon, también le pregunté algo similar.

— ¿y que dijo?

—cito textual… bueno según lo que me acuerdo… "según el esoterismo las almas en penas solo se quedan en este mundo, por que tiene algo pendiente en él, quizá nosotros, aun tengamos cosas pendientes"— Milo quedó absorto mirando una lluvia amarilla en el cielo—. Quizá tenga razón, quizá no. Por ahora prefiero disfrutar del sonido de las explosiones en mi corazón

—Te llevas bien con Kanon— a él si que no lo conocía de nada, solo a Saga y con eso le bastaba y sobraba. No quería más gemelos en su vida. Pero sabía que Milo se llevaba bien con él. Le hubiese gustado conocerlo algo mas qué como enemigo.

— ¿quieres saber que es lo que le dije ayer a Saga? Y por lo que se enojó tanto.

— ¿Qué?— le preguntó el siempre comunicativo Camus.

—que pensaba que Kanon, fue mejor caballero de géminis que él, por que verdaderamente defendió la casa de géminis de los intrusos, a parte que fue elegido por la misma Diosa.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste algo así?

—Oye, no te molestes— Seguía mirando el cielos, pero Milo era multi-tareas, podía mirar, hablar, comer y beber— él se estaba metiendo conmigo, yo solo le quería seguir el juego.

— ¿Y aun así esta haciendo esto por ti?— se extrañó Camus, algo no calzaba en el panorama.

Pero Milo solo se encogió de hombros—. Hay una explicación sencilla, Camus: ¡Saga esta loco! "Raya la papa" " peina la muñeca" Aunque últimamente un "buen loco". No como cuando los contrató Hades, ya sabes, decían continuamente hay que cortar la cabeza de Atena—. Miró a Acuario— ¿me entiendes? Nosotros no éramos idiotas, con un; "necesitamos la sangre de Atena" nos hubiera bastado para darnos cuenta que algo no estaba bien— negó con la cabeza— lo tenían que hacer sonar de esa manera tan… perversa, macabra.

—Hades nos vigilaba…—argumentó Camus recordando las murmuraciones extravagantes de Géminis.

—ya, pero podían decir, sangre, cuerpo, etc. ¿para que necesitaban su cabeza? ¿Cuál era la necesidad qué sonaran como unos dementes?— esta vez el cielo se iluminó con una estrella de seis puntas— ¡que genial!

—Milo…

El escorpión le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se callara— ¡Shh! A veces las palabras sobran.

Camus sonrió para si— jamás pensé que te escucharía decir algo así.

—Ya lo ves, puedo ser profundo a veces— se burló de la seriedad de su amigo.

— ¡Ja!

Saga lanzó una tras otra su mejor técnica formando una bonita cadena de flores de diversos colores. Ya se estaba empezando a cansar. Mal qué bien eran cuarenta minutos y todavía le quedaban diez.

— ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!— era su ataque más fuerte. Casi el mismo que le lanzó a Shaka para matarlo desde el templo de cáncer al de virgo. El mismo que le lanzó a su hermano cuando quiso engañarlo con las ilusiones de géminis. Ahora servía para hacer sonreír al escorpión que utilizó por casi trece años. ¡Y la gente decía que la vida no era divertida!

La explosión iluminó todo el cielo. Opacando inmediatamente a las estrellas en el firmamento. Dejando un instante todo en cielo iluminado para luego escuchar la detonación.

Y sobre ese cielo rojo de la explosión liberó las últimas cargas de fuegos artificiales que había comprado. Formando las estrellas de la constelación de Milo.

¡Feliz año nuevo, escorpión! Fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse sobre la barcaza.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Gracias por leer! Y hasta el 9 actualizó =) nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil gracias por los review y leer!**

 **El primordial: gracias por comentar y ya lo tenía escrito :(aunque un ShainaxSaga también se ve interesante. Uh lástima que no se me ocurrió.**

 **Andy: =) gracias y lamento la tardanza**

 **sslove: los hermanos son algo muy difícil, uno esta obligados a quererlos por el simple hecho de tener la misma sangre y eso es "triste". Si los espectáculos de luces son simplemente hermosos para los adultos con alma de niños. Je. Sorry se me escapó eso del vino. xP es que ahora Saga es bueno no hace las cosas por maldad**

* * *

Shaina y Marin habían pasado todo el día anterior entrenando, y este día se disponían a disfrutarlo -dentro de lo mas posible- yendo a relajarse en la playa cuando, no fue su sorpresa qué se encontraron con una barcaza varada en las rocas que no dejaba de azotarse.

— ¿Vayamos a ver si hay alguien herido?—conminó Marin. Entrando rápidamente a la barcaza con sus agiles piernas— ¡Shaina! ¡Entra apresúrate!

La joven afuera, escuchó el grito de su compañera desde dentro del barco. Se decidió a entrar. No quería pasar su día libre ayudando a borrachos que seguramente se quedaron dormidos en alta-mar.

Una vez en el interior, se encontró con un panorama nada usual—Shaina, mira— señaló su compañera, al hombre desparramado sobre el suelo. A su lado había gran cantidad de brillantina y juegos de luces estrambóticas— es el caballero de géminis.

—vaya, ahora sabemos quien no nos dejo dormir anoche— comentó Ofiuco.

—Como dices eso— la mascara de Marin no demostró si estaba o no de acuerdo— mejor cerciorémonos si aun esta vivo.

—no seas tonta, Marin. Su cosmo aun vibra.

La muchacha pelirroja se acercó al caballero dorado y lo movió, al no obtener resultados lo zangoloteó y aporreó. Al final ya lo estaba golpeando.

—Tenemos que ir a decirle al patriarca—sentenció Marin.

— ¡excelente idea! Atravesamos las doce casas sin permiso.

—seguro nos dejaran pasar si decimos que Saga esta desmayado— rodó los ojos detrás de la mascara—. De hecho estoy bastante segura que nos van ayudar.

—bien—concedió—vamos.

Pero ante aquellas palabras tan bien intencionadas, Saga se despertó un poco de la inconciencia.

—No— lo último que deseaba el gemelo, era que los demás supieran de su lamentable estado—no vayan.

—pero estas desmayado—Marin se arrodilló junto a él.

—Como te puedes dar cuenta ya no—confirmó.

—Pero estas mas blanco que el papel — la pelirroja lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a parar, pero géminis aun agotado se tambaleó apoyando todo su peso en la joven, quién no lo pudo soportar. Ambos cayeron al suelo en una posición bastante incomoda. Saga tenía la cara enterrada en sus pechos. Marin no solo tenia el pelo rojo ahora, ese mismo tono lo tenía en toda la cara. Ya sea porque el gemelo le quitó todo el aire en la caída o, había atracción sexual ahí.

— ¡Oh!— la muchacha intentaba quitarse al caballero de encima, pero tenia la única mano libre en el rostro para evitar que este sea visto por el dorado. Y así no tener que elegir entre "amar o matar" aunque la decisión estaba bastante clara.

Saga se habría puesto rojo, sino fuera por que aun estaba un poco mareado, y sobretodo por que sentía la mano izquierda de la joven peligrosamente cerca de la zona prohibida. ¡Maldito Milo!

—Marin…—fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar, antes de lograr sentarse con ayuda de Shaina.

La pelirroja una vez libre del peso, empezó a buscar desesperada su mascara.

— ¿Ya?—le preguntó la chica de Ofiuco— ¿mejor?

Saga asintió.

—yo…yo—balbuceó Marin, una vez con su mascara puesta—voy a buscar ayuda.

—No, no lo hagas —pidió Saga imaginándose ya a quien se lo pediría.

— ¿Pero…?—la chica no lo miraba

Shaina decidió tomar el toro por las astas. —Marin tu ve a buscar Alcohol por si se vuelve a desmayar —y así se va a ventilarse un rato. —Y comida.

La pelirroja asintió antes de salir corriendo del lugar para arreglarse la ropa.

— ¿Has comido algo, Saga?—preguntó Shaina.

—Soy un dorado mayor que ti en rango, SHAINA— intentó recuperar su dignidad — ¿crees que soy tan débil como para desmayarme por eso?

— ¡Si serás insensible DORADO!— "tostados" inútiles. Ni una sola guerra ganarían sin los de bronce—. Nosotras preocupadas.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido por eso. Nunca las había tratado mucho, también las había usado para sus planes. Además, había mandado a Marin a matar a su querido alumno… Seiya.

Pero se acordó que Shaina también estaba en la bendita, sagrada y venerable lista— ¡guau Shaina!—le sonrió— que inesperado de tu persona ¿Cómo puedo devolver tal gesto de tu parte?

— ¿eh?

— ¿qué, como puedo ayudarte a ser un poco mas FELIZ? Y así devolver tal noble gesto de tu parte.

—pues no te vuelvas loco ¡y ya esta!—dijo la chica, demasiado practica para su propio bien.

—eso no te beneficiaria mucho a ti.

—Tan fuerte te golpeaste en la cabeza—se burló la joven.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Que no suenas "al gran y poderoso Saga de géminis"—quería agregar anterior usurpador—ni siquiera a Kanon.

— ¡Oh vamos Shaina!—hizo puchero— eso, no era nada mas que mi lado malo, qué siempre quiere con seguir sus fines.

No cabe duda que esto de cumplir deseos no es lo mío.

— ¿Y resulto?—inquirió la chica con verdadera curiosidad.

—Pues…ya ves que no—aunque ahora estaba tan cerca de nuevamente obtener su objetivo, solo se interponían otras cinco personas entre ellas nuevamente Sagitario—. Bueno…lamento mucho haber atentado contra la vida de mi diosa.

La joven de pelo verde rio— ¿solo eso? Si mal no recuerdo te acusan de más cosas.

La conversación estaba tomando una dirección demasiado oscura.

—Las cosas son algo mas complejas que el bien y el mal—como decía Shaka "la verdad es profunda y a la misma vez grandiosa"—no todo es blanco y negro… hay cosas que nunca me arrepentiré. Por supuesto otras que si…como mandarte a matar a Seiya, o ser medianamente responsable de la muerte de tu alumno… a pesar que ahora esta vivo, supongo que esos momento no fueron de jolgorio—miró directo a la mascara—¡déjame compensártelo! —se dio cuenta que la chica iba a protestar— ¡eh! Para que no te sientas única y si guardas el secreto, los fuegos artificiales de ayer los hice yo, para alguien a quien se lo debía.

—Mmm—dudó— no se… es difícil.

— ¡dudas de mi poder! Te acabo de decir que Incendié los cielos solo por un capricho.

— ¡No estoy diciendo eso!—estalló Shaina.

— ¿entonces qué "estas diciendo"?

La muchacha suspiró— es que… no creo que colapsando todas las estrellas o galaxias puedas…

Saga se mordió el labio para no reír.

— ¿es Seiya, verdad?

— ¿eh?...—ocultó el rostro a pesar de todavía traer la mascara— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tan obvia soy?

—te mande a matar al chico y no pudiste—recordó— te interpusiste en el camino de Aioria y su puño contra Seiya. Es bastante evidente… el problema es que Seiya es un poco "apasionado"—por no decir hiperquinético.

—este…yo…una vez el me miró sin mascara.

— ¿y no se murió de un infarto al verte?

— ¡Qué!

Alzó la manos en señal de paz— ya sabes, por tu belleza y todo—. ¡Se estaba comportando demasiado como Kanon! ¡Haciendo bromas estúpidas! ¡Tenia que parar de una vez!—oye, que no es pecado eso.

Ahora voy a tener que hacer de casamentero. Por no decir cupido pero eso era demasiado idéntico a Sagitario ¡y dios está de testigo que no quería parecerse a él!— ¿has pensado en decírselo alguna vez?

—una… una vez —la chica tragó saliva— se lo dije.

Vaya, tenemos un grave caso de "rechazaditis" o "despechaditis" ¿Qué hacemos en estos casos, Doctor?— estoy seguro que se lo mencionaste cuando alguno estaba al borde de la muerte.

La joven asintió.

El gemelo se levantó probando su equilibrio—pues bien, deja que el concede- deseos Saga cumpla tu petición.

— ¿lo harás? — La voz denotaba toda la esperanza de una joven enamorada—. Él… ama a…

—calla, que se todo— le apuntó mientras se bajaba del barco— solo no te olvides quien esta curando tu penas de amor para que puedas ser FELIZ y de paso prohíbe que Marin le diga a alguien…de lo que acaba de pasar.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Aun sentía que el piso se le movía un poco, pero tenía trabajo que hacer si quería ocupar la silla de Sumo Sacerdote. Para empezar buscar al bendito caballero de bronce. ¿Dónde te metiste Seiya? Antes te me aparecías aunque no te buscara.

Sus búsquedas se trasladaron por todo el santuario, esperando encontrarlo lo más rápido posible.

— ¡eh! Geki— visualizó al muchacho en el coliseo entrenando contra Unicornio.

El muchacho se giró hacia Saga, lo que aprovechó Jabu para patearlo en toda la entrepierna, el niño puso cara de "póker" por unos segundos.

Cinco segundo aguantó el golpe bajo de su compañero ¡todo un logro!

—no te desconcentres nunca en una pelea— le aconsejó al niño que hacia pucheros pero sin llorar

—pues… es que…usted.

—excusas— apuntó un superior Saga, divertido por la escena— ¿no han visto por casualidad a Seiya?

—Siempre Seiya, siempre Seiya—rezongó Jabu— no, por aquí ni aparece. Existimos mas de bronce ¿sabes? ¿Necesita algo Atena?

— ¿Creen que se fue a Japón?—preguntó preocupado Saga.

—no, no lo creo seguro que esta con su hermana —aportó, un ya recuperado Geki.

— ¿me podrían decir donde es?

Ambos chicos cruzaron una mirada—lo sentimos… no nos sabemos la dirección—antes de que Saga hablara, Jabu se apresuró a agregar—pero le podríamos señalar el camino.

—Ya sabe guiarlo—añadió Geki

—Pues bueno—aceptó géminis.

— ¡Si!—saltó infantilmente Jabu.

— ¡vaya! ¿Y por que tanta felicidad por ir a visitar a Seiya?

Pero ambos niños ya estaban de camino, por lo que Saga tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarlos.

— ¡oigan regresen!—les gritó mientras iba corriendo tras ellos.

¿Y a estos que les pasa? Cuando se volvió a encontrar con los jóvenes, estos llevaban un bolsito cada uno, y sonreían.

— ¿Y para eso salieron corriendo?— les preguntó molesto Saga.

—Sí, ya vamos señor Saga— le sonrió con toda cordialidad Geki de Osa Mayor.

— ¡Pues ustedes son los que saben el camino! ¡Empiecen a señalármelo!— gritó exasperado el gemelo.

—Pero… es que es fuera del santuario— excusó Jabu.

¡Maldita sea, por qué le pedí ayuda a este par de idiotas!

Los tres hicieron su camino fuera del los dominios de Atena, por supuesto Saga salió totalmente despreocupado del santuario, pero no así los de bronce. Los santos de platas que resguardaban la entrada y salida de la gente se los impidieron.

— ¿estáis huyendo? —los amedrentó un caballero de plata. Amaba su trabajo de asustar a niños ¡oh! Y también matarlos

—Paren— ordenó Saga— ellos vienen conmigo, déjenlos pasar.

—Uhh— se lamentó un caballero de plata—. No nos dimos cuenta señor dorado.

Ambos jóvenes nuevamente salieron corriendo al pueblo, para ver algo más que hombre sudados entrenando hasta desmayar, caballeros que te gritan, personas que sangran por cada agujero y gente que siempre parece al borde del ataque de histeria.

— ¡Por dios! parecéis perros a quienes se les suelta la correa—les regañó Saga una vez que los pudo encontrar. Pero calló ante la fascinación de los chicos por la ciudad.

— ¿desde cuando no dan un paseo por Rodorio?

—Desde que llegamos —habló ceñudo Jabu—. A nosotros no nos dejan salir como ustedes los de Oro, no hemos hecho ninguna proeza, como los mata-dioses—suspiró.

—Ni tampoco somos de plata, para ser medianamente poderosos—añadió Geki

—Solos somos de bronce— lamentaron los dos chicos al unísono.

Un sentimiento estaba luchando por salir en el corazón de géminis, era su parte buena hablando. No, gritando.

— ¿Qué edad tienen?

—13—dijo desilusionado Jabu, Saga los había ignorado cabalmente—. Y Geki 15.

Conmovido por las tiernas edades de los chicos los llevó a tomar un helado. Nunca había pensado en Seiya de esa forma, casi un niño. Siempre había pensado en los santos de bronce, como enemigos a los cuales había que derrotar o caballeros, quienes habían obtenido su respeto. Menos que lo perfecto, él, no esperaba de ellos. Y los cinco de bronce siempre habían cumplido, ganando la gloria y el amor de la diosa. Pero no así Jabu o Geki, ellos no eran más que caballeros de bronce.

—Esa que va allí —señaló a una chica pelirroja que cargaba una bolsa— es la hermana de Seiya—. Habló Geki, mientras lamia su helado y observa a la gente pasar.

—A Seiya siempre lo dejan salir del santuario— dijo entre dientes Unicornio—al igual que a Shun, Hyoga, a pesar que ese nunca sale, Shiryu e Ikki—. Miró al imponente dorado— ¿es muy difícil conseguir una armadura dorada?

—si

—Los otros ya la consiguieron— se refería a los cinco sucesores, ya mencionados— ¿tu armadura no tiene sucesor?

—aparte de mi hermano, no— Saga seguía degustando su helado.

— ¿crees que algún día seré tan poderoso como tu?— preguntó ilusionado Jabu.

—No lo creo posible—. Saga nunca daba falsas esperanzas. El niño bajó la mirada pensativo—. Pero tampoco nunca creí, que caballeros de bronce me destronarían del falso patriarcado—les sonrió a sus acompañantes—. Lo que yo crea no siempre resulta.

El gemelo se levantó dispuesto a continuar con la petición de Shaina.

—guíenme a la casa de Seiya y luego tienen el día libre, no hagan nada que se arrepientan luego— les advirtió.

Una vez le habían señalado la casa donde vivía la hermana de Seiya; se quitó la armadura, para parecer menos intimidante y mas humano. Tocó la puerta esperanzado con su plan.

— ¿Kanon?—se sorprendió Pegaso, creyendo que era el gemelo menor, por que no llevaba armadura.

Decidió esta vez, no sentirse insultado por la equivocación—. Soy Saga, pero no te preocupes.

—Ah, genial—el muchacho aun seguía en la puerta— ¿y que deseas?

— ¿Quién es Seiya?—la voz venia detrás de Pegaso, la joven era pelirroja como Marin— ¿y por que no lo dejas pasar?

—es solo un caballero, Seika—abrió mas la puerta— no te preocupes.

—Soy Saga de géminis— se presentó. Tomando la mano de la joven como si fuera una princesa, le depositó beso.

— ¡oye! ¡No me he vuelto invisible!

—Seiya, comportante— le advirtió tranquila su hermana.

—Pero…pero…te beso—y tú eres menor de edad y mi hermana, quería agregar el sobreprotector Pegaso.

—Hablando de besos— apuntó Saga hacia la hermana— ¿saben a quien no han besado?

— ¿eh?

— ¡A Seiya! al parecer nadie lo quiere tocar ni con el pétalo de un palo—. Sentenció géminis. — ¿o así no era la frase?

— ¡Que yo no estoy buscando a nadie!— a cada palabra Pegaso se volvía mas colorado.

—y dime Seika ¿no crees que tu hermano ya esta en edad de dar su primer "lengüetazo"?—. La muchacha asintió cómplice—. Digo, tuvo edad para golpear hombres en las partes baja, no va tener edad para jugar a "manitos sudadas"

— ¿¡Qué!?—Pegaso se atragantaba con su saliva.

—hermanito tranquilízate.

—Sí, Seiya las mujeres no muerden—. Miró a la joven—. Y yo tengo la mujer perfecta para tu hermano. Es una guerrera (no hay que salvarla de flechas, jarrones o pilares) bonita, atlética, apasionada y para mejor ¡te salvó la vida cuando los dioses gemelos intentaron matarte!

— ¿Quién?—demandó un Seiya-tomate.

—hermanito, por fin formaras familia—sonrió complacida Seika.

—¡Qué!

Saga disfrutaba del espectáculo de hermanos, mientras que Seika comentaba ilusionada algo sobre vestidos de Boda, Seiya intentaba volver a su hermana a la realidad. La pelirroja salió feliz mientras le decía que iría por las invitaciones, en modo de burla, claro.

Unos minutos después salió Seiya en busca del amor de su vida. Corriendo como un poseso tras Shaina. Mientras Saga reía para su interior. Contaba con la aprobación de la familia, en este caso la hermana. Y no necesitó mas que el puño diabólico "satán imperial" (que antaño se usó para controlar al dorado Aioria, y ¡oh! Sorpresa matar a Seiya) ahora, lo usaba para exacerbar el sentimiento de amor en Seiya, el cual no era inexistente hacia Shaina. Pero Saga lo volvió "loco de amor" y si algún día quería revertirlo, ya no necesitaría matar a nadie para que salga del efecto. Sino algo tan simple y pervertido como un beso entre hermanos. Seika tendría que besar a Seiya en la boca, cosa que dudaba que pasara en un día cotidiano.

De camino al santuario se encontró con Jabu y Geki. Una de sus nuevas leyes seria que todos los aprendices y bronceados tendría -por los menos- un día a la semana para ir a la ciudad. Quizá fueran Santos, pero si algunos podían salir, entonces todos debían hacerlo. Simple democracia, aunque Saga no creyera en ella.

* * *

Esperó les haya gustado... Y lamento la demora


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Los derechos de Saint Seiya son solo de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Guest: gracias =) ;)

Coralito: hola, y gracias por la sugerencia =) no hago los capi muy largo por temor a caer en la redundancia, pero creo que este quedó muy largo XP solo espero que no te parezca muy tedioso y repetitivo. Besitos

sslove: pobre Marin 8( se humilló frente al gemelo. Mi peque Jabu ; _: nadie se acuerda de él, y era tan bonito en el torneo galactico. PD: yo tambien soy del medio, me toco mandar y que me mandaran. Cuidate y gracias por comentar

Muchas gracias por leer.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

No sabia muy bien donde encontrar a Sorrento, bueno, eso era mentira -en parte- lo mas seguro es que esté en territorios de Poseidón, pero el mar era inmenso. Además, no es como si pudiera andar a sus anchas por los pilares buscando al Marina. Y no conocía a nadie que le pueda ayudar a comunicarse con el general, bueno, eso también era mentirita, si conocía a un "ser" pero no pensaba pedirle ayuda.

"Sorrento" empezó a silbarle al mar, por si acaso el tipo estaba nadando y aparecía por milagro. Pero al parecer los milagros solo ocurrían en navidad, por que ni un pez salió a su encuentro. Regresó a géminis derrotado y cansado ya de andar cumpliendo deseos para intentar a ser feliz a la gente. ¿Por qué no había alguien que se conformara con "me basta con tu sonrisa" "soy feliz con un atardecer"? No, pedían las cosas más irreales posibles.

—Oye Saga, mira lo que encontré— y como no, la cereza del pastel aguantar a su hermano.

—a que bueno—se dirigió a su cuarto, dentro de la no decorada casa de géminis.

—ni si quiera lo miraste, antipático—. Se burló Kanon, aun llevando en sus manos escondido algo.

—conociéndote seguramente a de ser una idiotez—. Metiéndose en su cuarto, le cerró la puerta en la nariz a su gemelo. Seguramente le iba hacer una broma.

Desde fuera del cuarto, Kanon gritó— ¡era un pez dorado! ¡Tarado! ¡Esta muerto, pero es muy bonito!

— ¡No te creo, me ibas a ser una broma estúpida, seguramente!—ya se conocía de memoria las artimañas manipuladoras de su gemelo.

— ¡solo te iba a ser una broma! Por que el pez es tan dorado y aburrido como tú—. Escuchó los pasos de Kanon alejándose.

Aun así, todavía no pensaba salir. Aunque gracias a la molestia de Kanon, ya tenia un plan.

Esperó a hasta que su hermano se hubiera quedado dormido, es decir, cuando todo queda en un hermoso silencio. Salió del cuarto decidido a cumplir con lo que tenía que hacer, mordió su labio. El fin justifica los medios ¿no?

Tomó el casco de la armadura de géminis y con él le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Kanon, escuchó el grito ahogado y por supuesto, no bastó un solo golpe para desmayarlo. Pero Saga ya se lo esperaba. Por eso se había puesto un pasa-montañas, para que no lo reconociera después.

"dulces sueños hermanito" le dio golpe tras golpe, no lo quería matar ni nada, solo que no se despertara, digamos qué como por un día. "Si que tienes la cabeza dura, Kanon."

Listo. Primer paso de su plan, ahora tenia que ir por la escama de General Marino de su hermano. Él casi nunca la usaba cuando se quedaba en el santuario, pero todavía la conservaba por que técnicamente pertenecía al ejército de Marinos, y Saga ni de broma pensaba compartir su armadura, así que Kanon se tuvo que traer las escamas.

Ahora, la pregunta era, donde las había dejado, no podía ser tan difícil, era una gran caja. Miró a su alrededor habían rastros de comida en la mesita de noche, un pez dorado muerto "eh, no mentías."

Y finalmente arriba del gran armario dio con la dichosa caja, se subió la única silla que había en el cuarto para poder alcanzarla. Una vez arriba del armario, de la caja sacó las escamas de Dragón marino, dejando la caja ahí mismo, por si se despertaba Kanon, no sospechara y escondió la armadura de géminis para que creyera que él había salido con su armadura.

Se acomodó un poco el pelo y ¡ya! Era igualito a Kanon, o Kanon se parecía a él, como fuera

Fue a Cabo Sunion, desde donde podría entrar al territorio de Poseidón.

—Señor, general no esperábamos verlo a esta hora— unas voces que custodiaban la entrada se dirigieron a él mientras hacían la señal de respeto.

Se aclaró la voz para hablar mas cómo Kanon—no pasa nada solo extrañe mí… pilar.

Los soldados se miraron unos a otros—pues pase.

Saga asintió, pero no se movió, ahora que lo pensaba no sabia donde estaba el pilar ¡Ni siquiera sabia que pilar custodiaba su gemelo!

Se volvió hacia los soldados— por casualidad— dijo, como quien no quiere la plática— no habrán visto al General Sorrento de Sirena.

Los muchachos se miraron nuevamente inseguros—por su puesto, esta en su pilar.

— ¡Perfecto!— dio un palmetazo al aire. Y como yo se donde queda el pilar, debí haber planificado mejor esto.

Empezó a caminar sin una dirección fija. Caminó y caminó hasta que se encontró con el gran templo de Poseidón. No, por ahí no es.

Cuando por fin había logrado encontrar a Sorrento, decidió que para evitar mal entendidos, se presentara como Saga y no como Kanon. Tenia que saber la identidad de quien lo ayudaba. El General lo miró curioso,

—Sorrento ¡por fin te encuentro!— Saga se llevó una mano al corazón— ¡ah! Y por cierto soy Saga no mi hermano, aunque no lo creas

El joven le miró molesto— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y por que usas las escamas de Dragón marino?

—No, la pregunta es ¿Qué quieres tú?— decidió omitir la última pregunta.

—Y ahora a ti ¿Qué te pasa?— le miró extrañado Sorrento.

— ¿Desconfías de mí?— quiso saber Saga, poniendo cara de compungido

— ¡por supuesto!

—pero si solo quiero compensar las "malas acciones"—se defendió Saga falsamente— pido perdón por todas los actos malvados de mi hermano.

—no te creó— confirmó Sorrento tras unos instantes de asombro.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—por que te conozco

—difícilmente siquiera hemos cruzado palabra. Es más yo creó que ni siquiera nos hemos visto más de dos veces.

— ¡Con eso basta!— gritó convencido Sorrento.

—eres demasiado injusto con alguien que no conoces. Porque alguien –Kanon- te ha mostrado un retrato parcializado y prejuicioso de mi persona.

—Mis razones tengo ¿no?— se encogió de hombros el Marina.

—claro, tus razones se deben a cosas que no hice y no, a las que hice.

El muchacho que le recordaba Afrodita, su belleza, sus delicados movimientos, su admiración a lo bello, al arte. Decidió darle por ese lado. Tenia que tranquilizarse y cambiar de tecnica, sino iba a pasarse la vida en conversaciones sin sentido. Saga estaba convencido que esto de cumplir deseos era condenadamente dificil. Pareciera que el patriarca le daria el santuario con la condición que se volviera loco. Ya se estaba cansando de la insolencia del general. Pero respiró hondo y prosiguió—. Dicen que eres capaz de tocar las melodías mas bonitas.

Sorrento tocó unas notas, extrañado por el cambio de conversación—. No, no lo creo. Escuché que hay un caballero que es capaz de conmover a lo dioses…— el joven tenia una mirada soñadora— ojala pudiera conocerlo.

— ¿Te haría feliz?— Saga se frotó las manos. ¡Por fin alguien que pedía algo sencillo!

—sí ¿sabes? Nunca he conocido a otra persona que ame tanto la música como yo—el joven de 16 años cada vez se ilusionaba mas, dejando salir por un instante sus infantiles deseos—. No me mal entiendas, quiero a mis compañeros… incluso a Kanon—le colocó el dedo índice en el pecho—. Aunque jamás le perdonaré que hubiese usado a Poseidón

—y yo por eso estoy aquí—era increíble como las mentiras cada vez le salían mas fáciles— no le digas nada a mi hermano ¿ya?— el chico asintió— bien, yo solo quiero enmendar mi camino… a mi hermano, Milo le puso una prueba—en realidad Saga no lo había visto, pero se lo contaron— ponme una prueba y déjame demostrarte que solo busco… ¿redención?—la ultima parte le quedo medio incongruente.

El joven alzó su ceja incrédulo— ¿que tal si te dejo encerrado por una semana en un pilar y que el agua lentamente te llegue al cuello? Ya sabes, para que sientas lo que sufrió tu diosa, por no tener a sus caballeros dorados cerca.

Y por cosas como esas, no mentía Saga, siempre le salía el tiro por la culata—si… es una buena opción… pero si en vez de estar una semana ahogándome, la aprovecho para ayudarte a superar tus traumas

— ¿Cuáles traumas?— el general disfrutaba el momento. Sabia que detrás de esta farsa se ocultaba algo ¿quizá una apuesta con su hermano? Pero ni se acercaba a la verdad, tan solo para molestar al gemelo, le dijo lo primero y mas irreal que se le ocurrió. Pensado que Saga solo se burlaba. Pero no era así y Sorrento estaba apunto de casi desatar una guerra.

Tras escuchar la exótica petición, y sentir que esto cada vez mas se le salía de las manos, fue en busca del caballero de la Lira pero ¿en donde podía estar?

Lo buscó por medio santuario y los caballeros de plata con los que se topó no lo habían visto en días. ¡Si! Esta es la suerte de Saga tener que buscar al caballero que esta desaparecido ¡bien, muy bien!

Al final optó por ir a encontrarlo al pueblo, por si acaso. Esperaba no tener que ir más lejos. Por su puesto que había dejado las "escamas" de su hermano en donde las encontró y para su sorpresa Kanon un seguía dormido-desmayado, cualquiera sea el caso.

La gente se apartaba a su paso. O le pedía ayuda y Saga "buena persona" se detenía a ayudarlos. Mientras auxiliaba a unos hombres a cortar leña, pensando que este era mejor trabajo para Shura, y su hacha de mano. Escuchó, como los hombres hablaban de residencias abandonadas y entonces su mente se iluminó ¡Lo tenia!

Como diablos no se le había ocurrido antes. Orfeo estaría en la antigua casa de la chica que el amaba ¡Eurídice! Terminó de hacer el trabajo de sierra manual y se fue.

Antes de verlo, escuchó las tristes melodías de la lira. Atena había tenido la resurrección de todos los caballeros de diferentes rangos, al igual que Poseidón y Hades. Pero no así de civiles. Orfeo había venido aquí, seguramente todos los días, a tocarle a la hermosa casa de su amada que ahora estaba abandonada.

—Orfeo— lo llamó.

—Caballero Saga— se giró el muchacho, con los ojos rojos y rostro de echarse a llorar ahí mismo— ¿Qué desea? ¿Me mandó a llamar la diosa Atena?

¿Cómo hacia esto? Era medianamente su sub-ordinado en rango le debía respeto y obediencia, pero le estaba resultando medio difícil manipular al chico, que ya parecía un estropajo humano, por amor.

—Orfeo ¿Qué vas hacer durante estos días?

El músico cerró un instante los ojos y luego los abrió dolorosamente— nada.

Ahora, como le decía que necesitaba que fuera a una especie de competencia musical con Sorrento y qué dejara ganarse—. ¿Cuándo te lo pida, me podrías acompañar a dar un paseo cerca del mar?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo en el santuario?

—No— mintió— ya sabes un rato entre caballero… músicos

El joven de la Lira lo miró extrañado—. ¿Pero tú no eres músico?

—Pero invitare a otros músicos— acotó.

—Ah, bueno, supongo. — y se dispuso a seguir con su serenata triste.

Bien, al menos tengo al primero y mas fácil de la lista de músicos ¡malditas "listas" como os aborrezco, cuando sea patriarca las voy a mandara quemar todas!

Ahora Mime, él no había hecho nada malo en Asgard, pero su hermano sí ¡malnacido Kanon!

Usó la velocidad de la luz para llegar lo más pronto posibles a las frías tierras. El viento le cortaba la respiración alentando su marcha, vaya, ya veía por que la gente decía que Asgard era uno de los peores lugares para vivir. El sol no parecía querer salir. La gente del pueblo estaba sepultada tras toneladas de ropa que los ayudaba a capear el frio.

—disculpe señora, ¿sabe donde esta el palacio de la señorita Hilda? O mas bien ¿Dónde esta el guerrero Mime?

La viejita qué, con suerte tenia dientes en la boca le señaló unas montañas —. Por allá esta el palacio de Valaya y nuestros amados Dioses guerreros; algunos están en allí, otros están en camino ayudando a despejarlo de la nieve y otros están ayudando a proteger la cosecha del granizo.

Saga se llevó su helado mano al rostro— es decir, pueden estar en cualquier parte.

—pues si— asintió la viejita. El gemelo intentó quitar su mano del rostro, pero esta se había pegado al labio inferior debido al frio.

La anciana suspiró— extranjero, aquí nadie se TOCA mucho ni siquiera a uno mismo, por riesgo a quedar pegados para siempre.

Pero el dorado no la escuchaba aun luchando por sacar su mano del labio inferior. Al final dio un gran tirón quedando con parte de su labio en los dedos. ¡Oh por dios!

—no se preocupe por la herida se congelara en unos minutos— le aconsejó la anciana antes de irse cargando con baldes.

¡Quién me manda a venir Asgard! el resto de la tarde se la pasó preguntando a la gente si habían visto a los guerreros. Prefirió ir primero por los "liberadores de nieve"

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que era una labor muy necesaria, aunque un tanto humillante para guerreros que se pasaron toda la vida entrenando para terminar haciendo qué ¿recolectar nieve? ¿Luchar contra el clima? Vio a Thor de Phecda con sus grandes mazas apartando toneladas de nieve de un espacioso y traicionero camino.

Se iba burlar del hombre. — ¡Oye Thor!—agradeció a su diosa por no encomendarle tareas tan "estúpidas"

Y entonces, vio como la nieve de otro pequeño cerro parecía querer ocupar el espacio ya liberado, por Thor, pero fue detenida ¡oh, dios, no!

— ¡Trueno atómico!

Ante aquella palabras que ya conocía muy bien, se llevó la mano a la boca espantado, ¡por que tenia que aparecer siempre!

— ¡Creo que hay alguien atrapado por allí!— escuchó la voz de Aioros —¡no se preocupe, lo ayudaremos!— gritó hacia Saga, que se había tirado al suelo para que no lo viera, camuflado por la nieve. Aunque la armadura dorada era algo bastante difícil de ocultar.

Ya sentía como Sagitario se acercaba peligrosa y amablemente, a ayudar a la persona que creía estaba atrapada por la avalancha de nieve. El infarto que se iba a llevar al darse cuenta que era Saga ¡necesitaba una buena excusa para justificar su presencia aquí! Algo mas que "ahora me eligieron de patriarca a mi, siendo que yo te maté y traicioné".

—Aioros, aun queda mucha nieve que retirar, vamos— una voz detuvo a la impaciente necesidad de Sagitario de ayudar.

—escuché a alguien hablar por allí—negó

—Mmmm… seguramente fue el viento— intentó convencer el otro.

—el viento no grita "oye".

—No, ese… ese fui yo— escuchó que replicaba el otro— vamos, vete ayudar a Thor. —y para su gran alivio sintió como Sagitario se retiraba.

Ya se estaba empezando a ponerse en pie, antes de que se mojara por completo gracias a la nieve, aliviado de no ser descubierto.

—Saga ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba en el suelo, así que lo primero que vio fueron las botas doradas, alzó los ojos para encontrase con Camus. ¡Perra suerte! Bueno… no tanto, pudo ser peor.

Lo primero, colocarse de pie, ¡diablos! Se había olvidado del consejo de la anciana, ahora volvía a tener pegada la mano a la boca sin poder quitársela.

Camus llevaba una gran y cálida capa sobre la armadura dorada, y veía un poco escéptico como el gran Saga de géminis, luchaba por quitarse la mano de la cara.

—Quédate quieto— le ordenó

En realidad nunca sabia que pensar de Saga. Era cierto había sido un asesino y lo manipuló por casi trece años. Pero luchó junto con él contra Hades y era imposible negar el poder del geminiano, había cumplido el deseo de Milo. Pero había veces, que sentía que no lo conocía de nada.

Puso las manos sobre la boca y manos de su compañero para quitar el hielo de este. No era llamado el "mago del hielo" por nada.

Poco a poco el hielo cedió. Vio el labio ya herido del dorado. Estaba aquí hace un buen tiempo

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Saga?—volvió a preguntar— ¿y por que te escondes?

— ¡Yo!— se extrañó falsamente— yo no me escondo. Y en todo caso ¡que haces tu aquí!—decidió devolver la pelota.

—ayudando a la gente de Asgard. Y aun no me explicas por que te escondes de Sagitario.

— ¡no me escondo de Sagitario! Y busco al dios guerrero Mime.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que Orfeo me lo pidió— mintió nuevamente.

—Supongamos que te creo, Mime no se encuentra aquí— confirmó Camus— aquí solo estamos yo, Thor y Aioros.

— ¿sabes donde está?

—Si ayudando en la planicie a los aldeanos, hacia el sur —señaló Acuario

—perfecto, gracias— Saga se dispuso ya de una vez por todas a irse del lugar mas frio del mundo.

—Espera —le advirtió— también ahí esta Aioria. Y dado que te estas escondiendo, dudo que te quieras encontrar con él.

— ¿¡y que hacen todos aquí!?— habló indignado Saga ¿el patriarca había dado una orden? Y no lo mando a él, era uno de los más competentes ni que decir de su poder.

—no es oficial, solo vinimos nosotros ayudar, el invierno llegó Asgard.

— ¿Y Shaka?— quiso saber Saga, el siempre parecía dispuesto a este tipo de cosas.

Pero Camus hizo una mueca. ¡Ah, claro! se acordó Saga, lo matamos. Pero Shaka no era de los que guardaban rencor. Después de todo aun seguía teniendo una buena relación con Virgo, quizá el que tenia ciertas reticencias era Camus y no Shaka.

Bueno, después arreglaría eso. Ahora tenía que ir a conseguir a músicos para que la "ratita" estuviera contenta o ¿"el flautista de Hamelin" iba a ser Sorrento y los ratones, Orfeo, Pharaon y Mime?

Esta vez fue con mucha mas cautela, y con la constante voz de no tocar nada. No hizo falta buscar mucho, ahí estaba Mime.

Aquí, a los pies de la montaña todos parecían estar haciendo algo. Hagen "derretía" literalmente el hielo de los arboles con su "prisión ardiente" que luego eran cortados por Mime y las cuerdas de su lira. Que a su vez eran cargados por Aioria -Saga no pudo evitar reírse- con ellos hacían fuego, reparaban las casas o fabrican unas especies de represas para aguantar las nieves venideras. Mientras los demás estaban ocupados con sus actividades, Fenrir un poco mas apartado que el resto, guiaba a con sus lobos a los animales desalojados hacia un lugar nuevo y seguro.

Tenia que acercarse a Mime sin ser detectado. Todo el mundo parecía estar bastante ocupado así que optó por solo ir hacia el dios guerrero.

—Buen día Mime—saludó cortésmente.

El muchacho abrió los ojos un poco asombrado— ¿Y tú? —entrecerró los ojos sin saber que gemelo era.

¡Y ahora necesito convencerlo para que me acompañe a jugar con el estúpido de Sorrento! — ¿estas muy ocupado?

El hermoso muchacho enarcó una ceja— ¿tu qué crees?

— ¿vas a tardar mucho?

— ¿tu qué crees?

Se iba a llevar la mano a la cara fastidiado, pero se acordó ya de su pobre labio.

— ¿Qué deseas, en las heladas tierras de Asgard?

—que me acompañes por un día como máximo— aclaró— no es nada malo, solo… tómalo como… ¿por amor a la música?

— ¿crees que yo, me voy a ir a vuestra tierra, ahora que es invierno en Asgard?

¡Por que todo siempre tenia un horrendo "pero"!—vamos, va a ser solo por un día. Hay otros seis dioses guerreros más.

—siete— puntualizó Mime siguiendo con su trabajo —y no.

— ¿si te ayudo a cortar estos arboles me acompañarías? Es visto que esta no es una labor para uno solo.

El chico sonrió—no, tienes razón aquí debería estar ayudando el maldito de Alberich, pero encuentra que es muy denigrante ocupar su preciosísima espada en cortar arboles.

Lo es, es realmente penoso, pero Saga necesitaba al músico para cumplir el deseo de Sorrento para luego por fin ¡convertir en patriarca! Nada lo iba a evitar. NADA. Haría lo que fuera necesario.

—bien, entonces que dices ¿vienes conmigo si te ayudo con los troncos?

— ¿crees que son solo estos?

— ¡los que sean! Solo mantén alejado Aioria por un rato ¿si?

— ¿Por qué?—indagó Mime, un tanto confundido con el actuar de todos los dorados general.

— ¡por que si!

Una vez solo, Saga ya tenía un plan. Un tanto estúpido si se mira desde la perspectiva de afuera. Pero funcionaria. Usó la otra dimensión para mandar los grandes troncos hacia EEUU. Sabía que allí tenían grandes maquinarias y no tendrían muchos problemas con la cantidad. No le costó nada convencer a la gente, para que le cambiara los troncos enteros por leña ya cortada. Usando nuevamente la otra dimensión transportó toda la cantidad. No era para nada algo elegante. El antiguo portador de géminis se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba al saber que para esto se usaba la armadura dorada.

— ¡Ya! Mime he cumplido con mi parte del trato—informó una vez que oscureció y ya no quedaban arboles. Por ahora

— ¡Guau! Si que me necesitas—confirmó un sorprendido y arropado Mime—gracias… géminis.

Se quería dar un palmetazo en la cara pero el dios guerrero lo detuvo.

—Saga. Saga de géminis— ¡el único e irremplazable!— ¿entonces qué? Puedo contar contigo para mañana.

El dios guerrero negó con la cabeza— lo siento mañana no…

— ¡Qué! ¡Pero si hice lo que pediste! —Increpó Saga— ¡ya casi no quedan arboles en esta zona!

—Tranquilízate— le conminó Mime—pero pasado mañana sí. Tengo que pedirle permiso a la señorita Hilda. Y que conste, que aun no me dices que tengo que hacer. Estoy confiando en ti.

Bueno, pasado mañana también le servía, mientras tanto podía ir pensando como encontrar Pharaon de Esfinge en el inframundo. Sorrento podía tener su querida competencia de música un poquito tarde.

—Ya. Pero no le digas a la señorita Hilda que yo te lo pedí. —le ordenó antes de irse, al ver que Mime ponía cara de interrogación.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegó al santuario. Sentía que se iba a desmayar, había pasado casi todo un día y parte de la noche acarreando palos de un continente a otro. Todo lo que quería hacer, era dormir.

—Saga, hasta que por fin llegas— le recriminó Kanon desde la puerta del templo de géminis.

—no molestes—. Para lo último que tenia ganas era para ser la broma de su hermano. Intentó pasar por la puerta.

—Oye, que te ausentaste como por dos días—se interpuso nuevamente, su gemelo en la puerta.

—No sabía que tenia que darte explicaciones—empujó a su hermano hacia dentro. Pero el otro se mantuvo firme.

—No. pero pregunté por ahí y me dijeron que no estabas en misión ¿Qué hacías Saga?

Al menos, no sospechaba nada del golpe que le dio para quitarle sus escamas— ¡Kanon déjame pasar con un demonio!

—No te estreses tanto—le sonrió de medio lado— ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?

Al final, después de tanta palabrería, amenazas e improperios acabó dejándolo pasar.

Temprano al otro día Saga se levantó con el ánimo de mil diablos ¡y todavía tener que ir al infierno a buscar al otro músico! Y solo había una forma de llegar al territorio de los muertos que no sea el suicidio. Mascara de Muerte.

Para su suerte al menos no se encontró con Kanon en su camino a la cuarta casa. Tocó la maciza puerta de los interiores del templo. Pero nadie abrió. Volvió a golpear la puerta con el mismo resultado al final acabó por patear, aporrear e insultar a la puerta.

— ¡abre de una miserable vez, Mascara! ¡O sino te juro que te mato!—su paciencia tenia un limite y ya se había rebalsado.

—no importa cuanto soples lobo, el cerdito no esta en casa— se giró hacia la voz. Afrodita

— ¡Que diablos quieres!—le gritó iracundo.

El bello muchacho alzó unas herramientas para luego abrir los ojos un poco asustado.

—Saga…— susurró. Acercó su mano al pelo del gemelo y cortó un mechón. — ¿pero que…?

El geminiano vio sorprendido como el mechón de cabello era blanco.

—dime que te teñiste el pelo

El gemelo no sabía que contestar. Nuevamente se iba a interponer entre él y el poder. ¡No! Ahora que estaba tan cerca, nuevamente de ser patriarca. ¡No dejaría que nadie se enterara!

—salgo un instante de mi casa y ya tengo una fila de Fans—Mascara de Muerte había llegado con su típica y cruel sonrisa.

Saga se apresuró a quitarle el mechón a Afrodita, que lo miró un poco suspicaz—. Solo vine a devolverte las herramientas que me prestaste la otra vez— explicó a Cáncer.

Mascara de Muerte abrió la pesada puerta solo con su cosmo, al ser su guardián. Al ver que Afrodita no tenia muchas ganas de marcharse, Saga, empujó a Mascara adentro y cerró las puertas tras si.

— ¿pero que te pasa? — le preguntó, un poco enojado por el trato, el guardián del cuarto templo.

—Nada. Solo quiero pedirte algo. —el gemelo intentaba tranquilizarse.

— ¿Tú?— Mascara de Muerte se paseaba por su siniestra casa decorada con rostros.

—sí, escucha, necesito que me lleves a Yomotsu.

— ¿ah, si? ¿Y si se pude saber, porqué? —cáncer lo analizaba—. Estoy casi seguro que esto no es oficial

—Necesito buscar a un espectro menor—. Le quitó importancia— nada interesante.

—No creo que esto le haga mucha gracia al Patriarca —meditó un poco— o Atena, sea el caso.

—Mascara, si caigo yo—lo intentó convencer— solo caigo yo. No mencionaré tu nombre. Solo llévame a Yomotsu y ya esta.

El italiano rio— ¿solo caes tú? Dímelo la ultima vez que te seguí "patriarca"

—yo no te obligue, Mascara—se defendió Saga.

—No estoy diciendo eso—rio—solo estoy marcando el hecho que siempre que te sigo acabo mal—. Lo miró divertido— pero lo volvería a hacer.

El macabro caballero tocó unos de los rostros de la cuarta casa, la gente lo despreciaba por eso, pero era él, quien tenía que vivir con sus constantes gritos y llantos. Saga era uno de los pocos, que sabia lo que era escuchar voces constantemente. Y saber que jamás te desharás de ellas. "Ser empujado por fuerza que los demás no podian ver ni oír, y percibir la obligación de un deber mas importante que uno mismo" le había explicado un día Saga. Desde aquel entonces lo habia seguido y a su ideal de justicia

—¡ondas infernales!

Géminis vio al siguiente instante a los muertos caminar. Le provocó un escalofrió. Todas las almas vagaban apenadas, esto era peor que el frio.

—pero Saga, no pongas esa cara de muerto que fuiste tu quien me pidió que te trajera.

— ¿te acuerdas…?

—Sí y no lo quiero recordar— le cortó cáncer— y dime ¿Qué espectro buscamos?

—Pharaon de Esfinge

—¡Qué! —Mascara de Muerte casi se atraganta con su risa—. ¡Creí que dijiste un espectro menor!

—Bueno no es un juez del infierno, Mascara— alzó las manos inocente.

— ¡ay! Que alivio— le hizo morisqueta— ¡dioses! Nunca mas te ayudo en nada ¡siempre es una locura tras otra!

— ¡Oye! No lo vamos a matar, solo le vamos a pedir que nos acompañe por un día al exterior— le sonrió— vamos Mascara no seas gallina.

— ¡yo! Como te…

Ambos callaron al escuchar pasos. Se giraron. Y sí, ahí estaban Minos de Grifo y Radamanthys.

— ¡Que hacen en los territorios de nuestro señor Hades!—les apuntó el juez de Wyvern

—Te lo dije, había sentido una extraña presencia—habló Minos.

—nosotros solo venimos a… —pero a Saga, se le congelo el cerebro en media mentira.

— ¡venga! Se lo dirán a nuestro Dios— ordenó Radamanthys.

— ¡ondas…! —Saga negó con la cabeza. Tomó el brazo de Mascara de Muerte y se puso a correr hacia el rio Aqueronte.

— ¡oigan regresen cobardes!—intentó detenerlos Minos. Pero ya los dorados estaban bastante lejos.

—Tiene que pagarme para…. —nuevamente Saga no dejó que la gente terminara su oración, por que le lanzó el Satán imperial a Caronte para manejarlo por un tiempo.

Mascara de Muerte tomó un remo para llegar lo mas pronto posible a la otra orilla, Saga lo imitó.

— ¡esto nos va a costar otra guerra Santa! ¡Nos van a echar la culpa a nosotros!

— ¡cállate! ¡Estoy pensando!

— ¡ojala hubieses hecho eso antes de venir aquí!—lo inculpó Cáncer, ya viendo como nuevamente lo sacaban de la orden.

Cuando lograron llegar a la otra orilla, es decir, netamente la primera prisión que era custodiada por Minos; por supuesto al vivir en el infierno y tener alas habían llegado primero con Wyvern; rápidamente lanzó su mas querido ataque "marioneta cósmica" atrapando a Mascara de Muerte y Radamanthys se dispuso a golpear al gemelo.

— ¡ya seas Kanon o Saga! No deberías estar aquí— le dio un golpe en el estomago. — ¿a que vinieron?

—Solo buscamos alguien— respondió Mascara de Muerte entre jadeos de dolor.

— ¿A quien?—le preguntó Minos.

—a Pharaon de esfinge.

— ¡Qué!— gritaron los tres. Saga no podía creer lo rápido que lo había delatado. Y Minos lo soltó, sorprendido de que su subordinado haya hecho tal cosa.

Los instante de sorpresa los aprovechó Mascara de Muerte para tomar del brazo a Saga y salir corriendo. No tuvo ni tiempo de recriminar cuando llegaron a la segunda prisión.

— ¡por que…!— pero Mascara ya sabia con lo que se encontraría allí. Le dio un fuerte empujón a Saga para sacarlo del camino del perro de tres cabezas. Ambos rodaron por el suelo. Logrando esquivar ser comidos por Cerberos.

Pero no así los dos jueces, quienes los seguían de cerca, que fueron literalmente "engullidos" por dos cabezas del perro. Se podía ver las patitas de los jueces luchando contra la saliva.

— ¡mi señor Minos! —Gritó un horrorizado Pharaon, guardián de la segunda prisión— ¡por Hades, que hiciste Cerberos! ¡Escúpelos!—el espectro le daba patadas y manotazos al perro para que devuelva su comida.

Saga hizo el ademan de levantarse para ir ayudar, pero Cáncer lo detuvo.

— ¡Mi señor Minos!—vociferó el espectro con toda su "alma", antes de envestir con su cuerpo el estomago del gran perro provocando un arcada en el mismo. Y así devolvió a ambos jueces. Todos babeados y sin sus cascos que fueron escupidos después. Golpeando, por supuesto, a los mismo jueces. Minos se estrujó un poco su largo pelo para quitárselo de la cara.

—Vámonos Mascara, ya hemos causado suficientes problemas— habló bajito Saga. Esto se había salido de control habían humillado a los jueces. Eso no era ni de cerca divertido.

—espera.

Los ojos de ambos jueces se fijaron solo por un instante en los dorados, para luego depositar su ira en Pharaon.

—Mi señor Minos —intentó disculparse el espectro de esfinge— no fue mi intención yo solo quería…

— ¡Marioneta cósmica!—Furioso Minos por creer haber caído ante la broma del espectro. Por su parte Radamanthys, empezó a golpear al famoso perro de tres cabeza, ante las suplicas de su dueño.

—Por favor no era mi intención… ¡ah!—chilló de dolor el espectro, al retorcerse los hilos.

—¡Invitaste a los dorados para que sirvieran de carnada y así humillarnos!— estrujó un poco mas lo hilos.

— ¡No!—apenas si pudo negar Pharaon entre los lamentos.

—Minos eso…—Saga intentó hablar a favor del espectro. Pero Cáncer se interpuso nuevamente.

—Cállate. Tengo un plan —le susurró—. Si en realidad—intervino Mascara de Muerte—me pidió que trajera a Orfeo, pero solo conseguí a Saga.

— ¡Que!— lo miró incrédulo el espectro de la esfinge, antes de que sus extremidades se movieran de manera poco natural por los hilos de Minos.

—Es por que la otra vez te mande a recoger los excrementos de Cerberos. —Le acusó Minos—. Es que era muy asqueroso pasar por la segunda prisión y oler siempre mierda.

— ¡Traidor!—le gritó Radamanthys dejando al perro para golpear al pobre espectro.

—Sí es horrible tener un traidor en las filas— le echó leña al fuego Cáncer. Que no se inmutaba con los gritos de dolor, no correspondidos de Pharaon. Saga se mordía la lengua aun no sabiendo donde quería llegar su compañero. El luchaba por la justicia esto no parecía ser muy justo—. Yo solo aprendí amar ser un caballero cuando pase un tiempo como espectro ¿saben?

— ¿Eh?— Minos se giró hacia Cáncer curioso, aun rompiendo los huesos de su sub-ordinado.

—Sí. Para que valoré ser espectro, déjenlo unos días con seres tan horribles como nosotros, los santos.

Radamanthys rio— ¿crees que somos idiotas? ¿Y que les cuente todo?

—Bueno—argumentó Mascara de Muerte—así matan dos pájaros de un tiro. Saben si es leal o no. Y de paso lo castigan.

Ambos jueces se miraron. Al final Minos le soltó los hilos y Radamanthys lo dejó de golpear.

—Mi señor Minos yo no….

— ¡Cállate!—le ordenó Grifo quitándole la surplice— te la devolveré cuando seas de nuevo un espectro ¡ahora vete!

—Pero… ¿A dónde?— Pharaon luchaba por ponerse pie.

— ¡No me importa!— gritó iracundo Minos—solo vete, del territorio del Dios Hades por unos días. De hecho ¡vosotros fuera! ¡Ahora!— apuntó también a los dorados.

Mascara de Muerte les reverenció de manera burlona y también para tranquilizarlos. Así ambos dorados y un espectro hicieron su camino de regreso al monte Yomotsu desde donde los podía sacar Cáncer. Nadie dijo nada por el camino, pero una vez fuera.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Mascara?—le susurró Saga.

—oye, eras tu quien necesitaba al espectro.

—sí, pero ahora no va a poder volver con su gente.

—Minos dijo solo por unos días— le sonrió Mascara de Muerte— cuídalo mientras aparece su papi.

— ¡maldito! ¿Por qué dijiste eso?—Pharaon de esfinge parecía desarmado. Ahora que había perdido su rango de espectro, su surplice, su Benet y su perrito—. El señor Minos no me lo perdonara.

—Oye—Cáncer le puso una mano en el hombro— cuidado que se te sube el azúcar—. Inhaló y exhaló de manera dramática— ¿lo ves? No eras la primera persona o "espectro" que pierde lo que mas desean…— miró a su compañero— o sino pregúntaselo a Saga. Él ha perdido dos veces su mayor sueño… a manos de gente que ni siquiera lo deseaba ¿y lo ves ahí lloriqueando?

Mientras Mascara de Muerte soltaba su monologo, Saga iba estrujando cada vez mas y mas su mano. Finalmente soltó— bueno, al menos a mi, no me ha derrotado ningún caballero de bronce— y antes esas palabras la sonrisa de medio lado se transformó, en una línea en la cara de Cáncer— y lo peor es que… él te ganó. No un empate. Solo tú, ostentas tal logro de perdedor— se burló de su compañero.

Mascara de Muerte le apuntó iracundo— Afrodita, Camus, Shura hasta el venerable Shaka, también caíste ante Seiya…

—No, no, no —lo calló Saga, no sabia por que seguía discutiendo. Sentía la ira fluir por su sangre— tu fuiste el único que perdió. Afrodita logró detener a Shun, sino hubiese sido por la diosa Atena él hubiera muerto por la rosa sangrienta. Al igual que con Camus. Gracias a Shura, Shiryu logró vivir, sino ambos hubieran muerto. Un "empate técnico"— pudo ver y disfrutar como el rostro de Cáncer era desprovisto de toda alegría— Shaka no perdió la vida, él solo encontró a Atena y ayudó Ikki a volver.

— ¿¡Que estas tratando de decir!?—Mascara de Muerte alzó su puño amenazador— ¡que soy un dorado patético! ¡Que jamás he logrado ganar a alguien!

Géminis rio despectivamente— baja el puño. No eres rival para mí. Y sí, eres una deshonra para Cáncer…tanto que te abandonó.

La expresión de Mascara de Muerte fue cambiando, él odiaba que lo menospreciaran ¿Quién era Saga para lanzarle todo eso en cara? Exacto ¿Quién era Saga?

Pharaon había mirado la discusión, en un principio quería intervenir y gritarles qué, quien tenia verdaderos problemas era él. Pero a medida que las palabras iban subiendo de tono opto, por cerrar su boca. Finalmente fue Cáncer quien después de gritarle que se vaya al demonio, se fue.

— ¡Guau!— se aventuró a hablar el espectro— y yo creía que el señor Minos me trataba mal.

Géminis se refregó las manos por la cara—. No debí decirle eso—suspiró— ¿se veía muy molesto?

—sí se veía muy molesto… aunque se lo merece por mentiroso. ¿Sabes? Soy yo quien tiene verdaderos conflictos aquí, ni siquiera se donde estamos.

—Grecia, cerca del santuario

Quería ir a disculparse con Cáncer, no se merecía eso. Aunque nada de lo que había dicho era mentira… pero así era Mascara, Saga había aprendido a tratarlo, soportarlo e incluso sentía simpatía por Cáncer y su exótico comportamiento… ¡basta! Se calló, así mismo, intentando enfocarse en las prioridades, el espectro y Sorrento. Decidió omitir el hecho, que por unos instante quiso matarlo, por el simple pecado de no cumplir con las expectativas de poder de los dorados.

Ya tenía a todos los músicos, uno de cada ejército. Tronó los huesos de sus manos—. ¿Dónde esta tu lira?

Pharaon, antiguo espectro, rodó los ojos al cielo—numero uno, es un Benet. Numero dos, ¡no escuchaste que me lo quitaron por que tu y ese otro dorado traidor dijeron que…!

—Ya…ya — lo apaciguó. Cáncer tenia razón— inhala y exhala. Te conseguiremos otra, y no te preocupes Minos volverá a buscarte— Pharaon lo miró escéptico— mientras tanto porque no disfrutas un poco del mundo…vivo.

— ¿si?

—yo tengo…—mentiras y mas mentiras— Orfeo, el santo de plata… dice que él seria mejor "espectro músico" que seguro Hades… ¿lo contrata?... por que no vamos y le demostramos lo contrario.

Pero Pharaon no mordió el anzuelo— tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme de lo que dijo ese llorón que quiere ser espectro.

Yo no dije eso, pensó Saga, pero aun tenia que lograr llevar al tipo—. Bueno ¿y por que no haces algo productivo en estos momentos? Seguro que Minos se alegra, cuando se entere que humillantes a un santo de Atena.

El muchacho lo meditó, en eso se llevó la mano a la nuca dándose cuenta que estaba sin pelo— ¡por que no me dijiste que estaba calvo!—se quito la camisa y la colocó en su cabeza para tapar su calvicie.

—Bueno…—sonrió Saga divertido— supuse que ya lo sabias, digo, es tu cuerpo ¿no?

— ¡nadie me puede ver así!—.

Acostumbrado Saga a las escena de desnudismo propio, no le llamo la atención que Pharaon mostrara medio torso, pero no, su cabeza rapada. Pero a medida que caminaban -y Géminis le intentaba convencer para que fuera a la "reunión" musical de Sorrento- la gente le miraba cada vez más raro. Hasta que alguien le grito ¡cúbrete los pezones, pelón!

El espectro saltó atacar al hombre; pudo haber perdido su Surplice pero no la fuerza; aunque Saga le detuvo, no podía dejar que atacara a la gente.

— ¡No doy ni un paso más!—hizo berrinche el antiguo espectro— me quedare aquí hasta que venga mi señor Minos o me muera de inanición.

—No te puedes quedar aquí— Saga se sentó a su lado—seguro que Minos se retracta si sabes que venciste aun caballero— omitió mucha mas información.

— ¿y con que lo voy a vencer, genio? Si no tengo mi Benet—, se burló Pharaon

— ¿no lo tienes?

— ¿A dónde? ¿Escondido detrás de mí oreja?

—Y sin "eso" no puedes tocar— concluyó el gemelo. El otro le sonrió "feliz" ¡Por qué, todo siempre resultaba tan complicado!

— ¿Si te la traigo tocaras?— le preguntó esperanzado, aunque no tenia ni las mas mínima idea que era, o como lucia un Benet.

— ¿y por que harías eso?

—bueno… mmmh… porque traicionó a Atena

Pharaon rio divertido—pero si tu también lo hiciste. Además no solo necesito mi Benet, ya dije que sin peluca, NADIE me puede ver.

Sintió su parpado pestañar de manera extraña, como si tuviera un tic — solo esas dos cosas ¿verdad?—

— ¿Por qué te importa?

— ¡por que si!—estalló. Se puso de pie, para ir en busca, nuevamente, de una "nueva lista" — Por venganza, por que soy un maldito perro sin corazón, elige una— le gritó mientras iba en busca de las cosas solicitadas.

— ¡y tráeme comida que tengo hambre!— escuchó que le decía desde atrás Pharaon— ¡y ropa que sea egipcia!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!— Saga se tapó los oídos con las manos, apunto de sufrir un ataque.

Peticiones, peticiones, peticiones. ¡Como los odiaba a todos!

Una vez había llegado al pueblo. Repasó las solitudes de Pharaon, comida, ropa, peluca y Benet.

Fácil. Fácil. Raro. Y no sabía que era.

La ciudad fluía como un mar en calma, la gente le saludaba cordial, Saga siempre fue bien recibido entre la gente. Pero esta vez él no quería eso. Pero se esforzó a responder los saludos, y ayudar a la gente cuando le pedían cosas pequeñas. Fue al mercado por la comida. Compró pasteles y carne. Se dio cuenta que tenia problemas, no sabia donde conseguir un Benet, era un instrumento musical, eso estaba claro. Pero mas haya de eso no llegaban sus conocimientos. Pensó en ir con Shaka, seguro que Virgo sabia algo. Pero se retractó al pensar en las preguntas que le haría este. Preguntas a las cuales no quería darle respuesta.

Mascara era su siguiente opción, pero le acababa de gritar "inútil" en plena cara. No debió haberlo hecho, se arrepintió nuevamente. Esas eran sus dos opciones, a la única gente que le pediría ayuda de alguna manera. Era triste si se veía desde cierto Angulo; pero Saga no tenia tiempo para colocarse depresivo.

Una señora iba pasando de la mano con una niña de quince años. Las detuvo—disculpen señora me podría decir donde se consigue un… ¿Benet?

Ambas mujeres se miraron, para luego dar un barrido completo al cuerpo del dorado.

—Ni la más mínima idea—jugueteó con su pelo la joven— pero le podríamos ayudar.

— ¿Cómo?— la muchacha se le acercó sensualmente, pero su madre la agarró del brazo.

— ¿Esta buscando un Benet?— un hombrecillo calvo, narigón, se inmiscuyó en la conversación, al ver el oro en la vestimenta de Saga— yo se lo podría conseguir. Claro esta, a su debido precio—se lamió los labios al terminar la oración.

—si, si lo que sea yo lo pago—Saga se iba a arrepentir mas temprano que tarde de sus palabras.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3

Pharaon aun seguía arrodillado tapando su calvicie con la camisa, mientras observaba desde la distancia, la cotidianidad de la vida de la gente. Para cualquier otro esto, seria desde hermoso, a sencillamente contemplativo; pero no para él. No solo pensaba en que manera habría de morir esa gente. Si tuviera su Benet, el juzgaría sus almas. Y los condenaría. Si estuviera en el infierno esa gente no sonreiría tan feliz, ni se preocuparían por la comida. ¡Todos morirían!

En esos tan dulces pensamientos estaba cuando llegó Saga con sus "pedidos". Sabía que algo tramaba el caballero aunque aun no sabía qué.

—Toma— le tendió la ropa, una túnica negra con rayas doradas y blancas— la última moda en Egipto. Hermoso ¿no? y aquí esta la comida ¡buen apetito!— le pasó una caja de cartón que al abrirla olía a una mezcla de dulce y salado— ¡oh! lo mas fundamental — le tendió una bolsa— ahí tienes una variedad de pelucas para elegir. No sabia que tan "egipcio" querías ser— hurgó dentro, la primera peluca que salió era una negro azabache con ¡rizos! El gemelo tragó saliva, y apunto al "Benet" que traía.

— ¿Es en serio?—Pharaon se paró ofendido señalando al "Benet"— ¿de donde sacaste eso? ¿¡De la edad de las cavernas!? ¡Crees que puede sonar, siquiera, una bonita nota cuando las clavijas están oxidadas! ¿Qué clase de peluca es esta? ¿Se la pediste a un travesti?— dorados inútiles, hasta para ser inútiles eran condenadamente inutiles—. Y por ultimo, vuestro querido "santuario" no te enseñó nunca que el negro atrae el calor—el sol brillaba en su punto mas álgido, y parecía no querer ceder— ¿Me quieres rostizar como un pavo?

A medida que Pharaon iba desahogando cada una de sus críticas, sus ansias de matar al muchacho iban creciendo. Pero lo necesitaba para cumplir con el bendito encargo. Tomó al antiguo espectro de las axilas y lo estrelló contra el suelo, se montó encima de él impidiendo sus movimientos.

—Me vas a escuchar muy bien— le sonrió— tu no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirte el condenado Benet. ¡Qué! ¿Crees que estamos en la época, donde la gente quiere la música clásica, se viste con togas o usa pelucas, para otra ocasión que no sea una fiesta de disfraces?—quitó su peso al espectro, y sonriéndole conciliadoramente, agregó—y no te olvides qué, tu ya no tienes surplice, no tienes amigos "en la superficie" y Atena no le hará ninguna gracia saber de tu presencia—. Le colocó las peluca con rulos— tu único amigo soy yo, así que no cuestiones mis ordenes. Ahora te vestirás, comerás, pondrás una bonita sonrisa en tu cara y me vas acompañar ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿A dónde?— se extrañó el joven, quien no se espero que el gemelo cambiara de carácter tan rápido, cuando estuvo en el infierno no se comportó así. Hades nunca habría contratado a alguien tan bipolar. ¡Ahora soy un traidor! ¡Ahora ya no!

— ¡silencio! No te he dado derecho hablar. Pon atención— le amenazó— tocaras una bonita canción, te comportaras como un dulce chico, que derrama azúcar y litros de caramelo, harás sentir a Sorrento especial y todo eso ¿entendido?

—¿A quién? ¿Al General de Poseidón?—Saga asintió. — ¡Ja!—se burló Pharaon— ¿y por que yo haría eso?

—por que si no, te degollaré— en el rostro del gemelo no quedaba rastro de diversión, solo la firme convicción de sus actos.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

¿quedó demasiado largo? Se aceptan criticas y consejos. Gracias!


	5. Chapter 4 parte 2

es una historia que llevo casi un año abandonada, pero la verdad aun me acuerdo de Saint Seiya y lo mucho que me gusta, Pero el tiempo es un bien que se agota rápido :( gracias a las personas que comentaron en el anterior capitulo. De verdad muchas gracias.

/3/3/3/3/3/

En un primer momento fue difícil, para Saga, ya que Sorrento en realidad no quería "esto" (Tener a un Soldado de Asgard, a quienes le habían utilizado el pueblo; A un Espectro de Hades, con quienes nunca se llevaron bien. El caballero de plata no estaba mal, solo triste, y era deprimente tenerlo cerca)

—Bien, Sorrento, ya he cumplido tu deseo—. Saga esperaba una confirmación por escrito, y un agradecimiento, nada menos, por su esfuerzo. Pero solo obtuvo una mirada de Pánico.

—Era una "broma" Géminis—ahora entiendo cuando dice Kanon: Con mi hermano no se pueden hacer bromas. Pensó el Marino— ¿¡y ahora que voy a hacer con estas "personas"!?

Saga no estaba para bromas. Después de todos sus quebraderos de cabezas le venia a decir eso. Hubiese estallado en ira, excepto por que, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Mime por su lado, no sabía que venia Sorrento y los acontecimientos con Hilda ya Poseidón no eran aguas pasadas.

Orfeo tampoco, sabia que estaba Pharaon, y el que su amada aun estuviera muerta no le hacia ninguna gracia.

—Creo… que Poseidón me llama— susurró tímido Sorrento—. Mejor me voy

— ¿para que? ¿Para ir a embaucar a otra mujer? ¿Qué le haga el trabajo que él, como hombre, no puede?—le preguntó Mime sin levantar la vista de su lira.

— ¡No fue culpa de Poseidón!— defendió a su señor Sorrento—. Él estaba siendo manipulado… en todo caso seria culpa de Atena.

— ¡Oye!— esta vez fueron Orfeo y Saga los que gritaron al unísono— ¡no te metas con Atena!

Pharaon rio— como se complementan, ni que fueran gemelos.

Saga se Tiró de su hermosos cabello para tranquilizarse. Todo era por una buena acusa, se auto convenció, el merecía ser Patriarca. Todo esto era solo una prueba. Todo saldría bien. Nadie matará a nadie, y todos serán amigos.

—Estimados presentes— Habló saga pausado—. Les presento a Sorrento de Sirena… General de Poseidón, viejo conocido para algunos…

En un principio todos empezaron a "platicar" y entre si, a medida que avanza la conversación se fueron dando cuenta que en realidad tenían muchas cosas en común. Bueno todos menos Pharaon, él Saga estaban al margen. Géminis solo se quedo para checar que nadie iniciara otra guerra, Santa o no. Después de un tiempo, y varias lágrimas, palabras, y promesas, los jóvenes se separaron del abrazo, que se habían dado por la reconciliación, los ya mencionados Pharaon y Saga no participaron.

—Bien, es uno menos dentro de mi lista de las personas con las que debo conversar— habló triste Mime.

— ¿Y quien mas está?— preguntó interesado Orfeo.

—Mis padres son quienes la encabezan—. Suspiro el dios guerrero Mime—. Y mi padre adoptivo

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo maté, — acto seguido se vio rodeado por los otros dos músicos, Sorrento y Orfeo, muy compresivos que le pedían que les contara su triste historia.

— ¿Saga, no tienes unos clavos? ¡Necesito sacarme los ojos!—. El antiguo espectro miraba la escena asqueado. Escuchó que mencionaban que el tal padre de Mime, era un respetado guerrero—. No te preocupes seguramente se ha de estar pudriendo en cocytos, allí van todos quienes mataron.

—¿Es que tu no tienes alma, Espectro?— demandó el santo de plata.

Pharaon se llevó su mano al pecho para sentir sus latidos—. Si, definitivamente corazón, pero no piedad.

—No te preocupes Mime, seguro que esta orgulloso de ti—. Tranquilizo el ambiente Sorrento, que aunque no lo dijera estaba agradecido con Saga

—No siempre ser guerreros significa que podamos proteger a los que mas queremos— Habló triste Orfeo.

—Si en muchos casos significa que le hacemos más daños—concordó Mime.

—¡Mátame, Saga! ¡Mátame por favor si tienes piedad!—. Suplicó Pharaon. El gemelo estuvo a un paso de asentir, al ver como los 3 músicos conversaban sobre las desgracias de la vida. Que su padre adoptivo mató a sus padres biológicos, Que si traciano a su diosa, que si Hades era un tramposo, Que nunca fue un buen general, en fin puras desgracias. Saga odiaba la autocompasión, a pesar que él era bastante propenso a ella.

Después de un tiempo de lamentaciones, los tres músicos, Mime, Orfeo, y Sorrento empezaron a interpretar las melodías mas triste que se les iban ocurriendo, las dos liras hacían duetos, mientras que Sorrento era solista. Por su parte Pharaon intentaba no desentonar y solo regañaba por lo bajo, el pobre espectro, tenia un verdadero Benet egipcio muy grande e incomodo de tocar.

Debido a las lastimeras, pero bellas melodías algunas personas se acercaron, como los chicos eran todo corazón, a al General de Poseidón se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de ir a tocar al pueblo, como los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo a Saga y Pharaon no le quedo mas remedio que seguirlos.

—Esto es sencillamente, patético— le dijo el espectro al gemelo.

—cállate y toca bonito. Que en vez de notas parecen maullidos de gato

— ¡oh, discúlpame! Si te hubieses dignado a conseguirme un Benet de este siglo…—. El espectro no haya que hacer con su pelo postizo, con el sol que no menguaba y la gente viva, respirando, él era un espectro, vamos no un muñeco danzarín.

Para su suerte Minos lo necesitaba, Para apaciguar al perro del infierno. Así que no tardo en venir al mundo de los vivos para buscarlo, o raptarlo. Pero como nadie le estaba poniendo mucha atención, pasó desapercibido.

Aunque Saga no tuvo la misma suerte. Entre charla y charla, desgracia y desgracia se les había ocurrido la genial idea de ir a buscar a la novia de Orfeo. Y justo la persona que pudo haberlos ayudado, Mascara de Muerte; Saga le había gritado que era un dorado tan útil que podía ser perfectamente reemplazado por una planta. O una papa.

—Saga no podemos dejarlo así. —Sentenció Sorrento, quien jamás tomaba la iniciativa, pero ahora sentía "el poder de la amistad" que tanto usaba Seiya y compañía.

—No creo que sea buena idea—. "quizá tu no tengas que hacer nada, Sorrento, pensó Saga, pero existimos personas que estamos intentado ser Patriarcas y no solo nos dedicamos a hacer estupideces como reuniones de amigos…"

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le temes a la muerte?—. Le desafió el General.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado muerto, Sorrento? ¿Has conocido el infierno? Entonces no hables sin saber —. Recriminó Saga. — Es una fina línea la que nos separa de la guerra. El dios de la muerte no nos hará ningún favor.

—¡Yo iría al infierno por Eurídice!—. Gritó Orfeo— Si supiera que regresaría con ella…con vida, sin trampas.

El General Marino le pasó una mano el hombro—lo haremos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Ni no nos conocemos— Sonrió Orfeo agradecido, ni siquiera sus propios camaradas se lo habían propuesto.

Sorrento le dio una sonrisa cómplice. La clase de sonrisa que solo, la gente que ama la música puede entender, así que Saga no lo entendió. Solo se llevó la mano a la cara frustrado. — ¡Par de idiotas!

Pero ambos jóvenes, menores de edad, lo ignoraron y solo se fueron. Con Mime que no estaba muy convencido del todo.

—¡Imbéciles donde pensáis ir! ¡Creen que están fáciles ir al infierno! — salió corriendo tras ellos, el pobre Saga

Sorrento, Mime y Orfeo se dirigieron guiados por el último hacia el inframundo por la misma entrada que usó la última vez que fue en busca de la muchacha.

El Marina estaba un poco nervioso él nunca había ido al "infierno" solo conocía a los espectro de vista, y no le gustaba desobedecer a Poseidón pero no pudo quedar inmune al sufrimiento del músico.

— ¿Estas seguro que es por acá?—el otro joven con una lira, Mime, también parecía contrariado por lo fantasmagórico del lugar.

—Si pero lo mejor es que bajen su cosmo y no den una sola nota—. Aconsejó Orfeo.

—Esto es una locura—murmuró de vuelta Mime.

El caballero de plata se giró y le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora—. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. No quiero que tengas problemas con la señorita Hilda.

—No, esta bien —. Siguió caminando Mime—. Se lo debo a los santos de Atena—. Recordó su último enfrentamiento con Ikki. Le había dicho que si volviera a nacer le gustaría tener un amigo como él. No había cumplido su promesa. Y la verdad se sentía igual de solo que antes.

Los tres jóvenes lograron entrar gracias a la memoria de Orfeo para encontrar el castillo Helstein. Anterior casa de Pandora, y quien sabe cuantas tragedias mas.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Mime. Viendo que para ser una entrada al territorio del dios de los muertos esta totalmente desprotegida.

—Eurídice esta en la segunda prisión—. Informó Orfeo

—Todo están silencioso—. Comentó Sorrento. Pensaba que innumerable cantidad de personas murieron aquí. Las paredes tenían sus lamentos.

Orfeo les ordenó que tenían que bajar por la famosa escalera de caracol, los otros tres asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir al caballero de plata. Estaban ya dentro cuando escucharon pasos.

— ¡Alto ahí!—. La voz venia detrás de ellos, pero no pertenecía a Saga ni a nadie que conocieran mucho.

—Vamos, sigan ustedes yo lo detengo—. Apremió Sorrento a sus compañeros.

Por un instante Orfeo dudó, el General Marino se estaba arriesgando por él sin apenas conocerlo. No era justo—. No, vayan ustedes solo prome…

Sorrento solo los empujó "delicadamente" escaleras a bajo(con liras y todo). Sonrió al ver como rodaban por los centenares de peldaños, tal sacos de papas en caída libre. Ni hablar de las liras. Solo esperaba, que no hicieran mucho ruido al estrellarse contra el piso.

Se hubiese reído menos si supiera que se enfrentaría con Radamanthys. A Orfeo se le olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle "la barrera de Hades" y el juez era excelente en usar esta para barrer el piso con sus rivales. Como ha sucedido en innumerables guerras Santas.

—Hace un día tuvimos caballero aquí en el infierno—. Hizo acto de presencia Radamanthys—. Ahora un Marina. Parece que la "Muerte" se esta volviendo muy popular en estos días

—¡Eh!—. El muchacho alzó las manos—. No te preocupes ya me voy.

— ¿Y por que la prisa?—. El juez empezó a rodearlo, mientras caminaba—. ¿Acaso no te gusto el castillo?

—No, solo vine… a mirar—. Sorrento deseó ser Kanon para poder mentir fácil y sencillo.

— ¿Así?—Wyvern sonrió—. Yo te daré el recorrido completo.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

— ¿Seguro que es por aquí?— Preguntó mientras corría Mime con su lira abrazada. La pobrecita se le había raspado en la caída.

—Sí, con suerte y no nos encontraremos con Minos o Pharaon—. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca—. Aunque seguro que esta cerberos—. Los pensamientos del Santo de Plata se fueron junto al joven Marina—. ¿Crees que Sorrento este bien? ¿No debemos volver?

—No—. Negó Mime, intentando calmar al Santo —. Fue él quien tan amorosamente nos empujó escaleras abajo, Además es uno de los Generales mas fuerte, soportó la última técnica de Sigfried, y no murió.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

—¿Qué dices?—. Se burló el Juez mientras golpeaba el estomago de su contrincante—. No entiendo tus explicaciones.

—Que pagaras por esto—. Apenas si pudo susurrar, entre jadeos el General.

—Tú me dices en que momento tengo que empezar a correr —. Burlándose con sorna Radamanthys mientras Lo agarraba del pelo clavándole sus uñas en la nuca, sintió la sangre y también el poder. Acercó el rostro de su contrincante al suyo—. Dime que es lo que planean.

— ¿Qué dices?

—No juegues conmigo—. Le advirtió al general, mientras le propinaba otro golpe en el abdomen. Que si no fuera por que lo tenía sujeto del cabello hubiese ido a parar al suelo—. ¡Que están tramando Poseidón y Atena contra mi señor Hades!

Se podía decir todo de Radamanthys, menos que él era un traidor.

—¡Nada!—. Sorrento no entendía como podía estar perdiendo de esta forma. Poco y nada pudo hacer con sus melodías antes que el juez lo usara de juguete.

— ¿Ah, si? Entonces es coincidencia que dorados y luego tú entraran a territorios donde ¡No han sido invitados!—ladró Wyvern.

—Te lo sigo diciendo… solo vine a curiosear—. Sorrento no pensaba delatar así de fácil a sus ¿Compañeros? ¿Camaradas? ¿Amigos?

Pero el Juez no le creía. Tomó al muchacho y lanzándolo al pozo, pero antes que cayera lo sostuvo del brazo. Tal cual -anteriormente, en la guerra- había hecho con Leo— ¿Ahora me dirás? O te dejo caer primero.

—¡Suéltame!

Wyvern sonrió con malicia antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe. La barrera de Hades le quitaba casi todo el poder al Marina. Sus escamas apenas si pudieron protegerlo. Sus gritos se escucharon por todo el castillo.

—Si no me lo dices a mi, hablaras con Pandora.

La estrella de la ferocidad pisó la mano del joven, sin muchas contemplaciones—. Y sigues testarudo—. Esta vez saltó con todo su peso sobre el bello rostro del general de Sirena—. Débil resultaste ser. Bien siente mi mejor técnica ¿Sabes qué con ella acabé a 3 dorados?—. Le amenazó— ¿¡Vas a hablar ahora!?

Esta vez, si pensó en decir algo, no quería desatar nuevamente otra guerra entre su Señor y el dios del Inframundo. Lo peor, qué ahora seria por su culpa. Pero tampoco quería delatar a Orfeo y su amor por Eurídice. Pero cuando intentó hablar, se atragantó con su sangre impidiendo hacer otra cosa más que eructar globos rojos por su boca.

—¡Gran Causion!

Lo primero que vio fue las botas de oro, de un dorado maravilloso y hasta irreal para un lugar tan tétrico como el "castillo de Hades"

Descansó unos instante los ojos, ¡oh! Ansiada calma. Pero no sintió ningún golpe.

—Basta, Radamanthys.

Sintió entonces su presencia.

"Mi señor" Al lado de él, impidiendo que el ataque le impactara -gracias al tridente de Poseidón- estaba Julián Solo. Había una gran diferencia entre éste y el Dios del mar, tanto en poder como en carácter. El joven dios seguía apuntando a Radamanthys. Saboreó ver el miedo qué, cruzó por la mirada al igual que la rabia en el Wyvern

—¡Esto es una invasión!—. Proclamó—. El señor Hades…

—No—. Cortó Julián—. Solo vine por mi general que claramente esta debilitado por la barrera.

¡Maldito Radamanthys! ¡Solo pelea conmigo por que sabe que voy a perder! ¡Tramposo, mentiroso, sádico, imbécil! No tenía ninguna cualidad buena y el estar en el suelo no ayudaba a encontrársela, refunfuño el humillado Sorrento.

—¿Usted cree que me voy a creer que solo vinieron aquí a dar un paseo?—. Radamanthys se acercó al Dios—. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué vino Sorrento si no fue por su orden?

"Sorrento ¿Por qué?" le preguntó su señor a través del cosmo.

Realmente no le quería mentir a su dios, pero tampoco estaba en sus planes poner en evidencia a Orfeo. Se lo diría cuando ya todos estén fuera.

"Lo siento, señor"

El Dios lo miro molesto.

"Lo lamento no quería causarle problemas con su hermano" dudó el Marina, entre tanto se ponía de pie o lo intentaba "Solo pretendía ayudar a unos… amigos"

Julián le dio una sonrisa despectiva "buenos amigos tienes que te dejan para que recibas el castigos por ellos"

Se giro hacia Radamanthys que tampoco había perdido el tiempo y con su cosmo había llamado a un espectro bako su cargo—. Pronto la señorita Pandora sabrá que tuvimos visitas ¡Y que hay una conspiración contra el Dios Hades!

— ¿Así?—. El joven de cabello azul se le acercó—, Te lo he dicho yo no tramo nada.

—Sé que no eres Poseidón, puedo notar tu debilidad—. Se encogió de hombros el espectro—. No eres nada más que Julián Solo sino fuera por el tridente te podría derrotar.

Sorrento quería gritarle, pero ya había probado el sabor de la bota del Juez infernal. Patético.

—¿Y si te propongo "algo" con tal de que no le digas nada a Pandora?—. Preguntó soberbio el Dios.

—¿Y que podría ofrecerme que yo quiera?—. Se burlo Wyvern— ¿Una linda piscina? ¿Alguna sensual sirena?

—No —. El dios sonrió— algo mejor. Venganza

"Kanon" murmuró el joven de Sirena, al visualizar que tras el dios aparecía el dragón marino ¿Y por que vendría ,ahora, Kanon a obedecer al señor Julián? Pensó Sorrento, Vale era su subordinado. Pero, para nada confiable. "¡te dije que era pésima idea idiota!" le llegó un chillido a través de su mente.

Saga.

—¡Maldito Kanon! Si yo no hubiese perdido ante ti ¡estoy seguro que habríamos ganado la guerra!—. Rugió el juez mientras caminaba amenazante. Olvidado ya, quedaba Sorrento como Julián.

—No te creas tan importante Wyvern—imitó Saga lo mejor que pudo a su hermano. No le salió tan bien pero Radamanthys estaba en modo sicótico, así que no podía razonar muy bien que digamos.

Rápidamente se lanzó contra el géminis golpeándolo con todo su odio-que no era poco-. Sorrento pasó saliva al ver lo brutal que podía ser el rencor. Él estaba dispuesto a matar, sí. Pero su estilo de pelea era mucho más sutil.

Wyvern no se guardó nada, rompió la mano derecha de Saga y no satisfecho con eso dobló cada dedo de la derecha. Mientras le gritaba traidor, e insultos de diferente índole.

Saga pensó que algunas personas realmente odiaban a Kanon ¡con todo su corazón! Lastima que era él quien estaba sufriendo la golpiza. Básicamente era Sorrento quien estaba en la "lista" no Orfeo, si dejaba sufrir a la marina no lo haría "feliz" a pesar que ya había cumplido su deseo. Después de una discusión interna consigo mismo decidió seguirlos. Alcanzó a distinguir el cosmo de Wyvern. Eso se veía feo, eventualmente caerían en la trampa aunque se sorprendió que fuera solo Sorrento ¿tanto deseas a tu amada Orfeo? No cabe duda que el amor es un veneno.

Pensó en que quizá Shaka, seria de ayuda, pero de camino, en su templo, se encontró con su hermano. En un día normal lo hubiese ignorado, pero hoy vestía como General Marino; lo que significaba que había problemas, problemas serios. Kanon era poco dado a obedecer a Julián Solo. Y no le quedó más remedio que contarle.

Por su puesto a este se le ocurrió un retorcido, doloroso y humillante plan. Aunque para su sorpresa también incluida la verdad.

—Julián lo entenderá—. Kanon parecía concentrado en las palabras de su hermano. Saga solo le dijo que Sorrento, Mime y Orfeo habían ido al infierno por que este último iba a ir a buscar por segunda vez a su "amada". Y cuando Kanon le preguntó que pintaba él en todo el cuadro. Le mintió diciendo que solo fue por que los encontró de camino.

Kanon no le creyó ni media palabra, Saga ocultaba algo. Pero era cierto que Sorrento no aparecía, y conocía de sobremanera que Julián se identificaría con la necesidad de "raptar chicas" de lugares prohibidos.

Julián Solo, era un hombre que entendía las dolencias de amor. Una vez en el templo de Poseidón Dragón Marino no necesito mucho para que el "dios" se dispusiera ir a buscar a su más leal General y de paso ayudar en temas románticos.

Luego estaba el problema "jueces" con suerte y el trio de músicos los agarraba Radamanthys. ÉL siempre parecía estar dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa.

Wyvern estuvo por lo menos unas horas disfrutando de la paliza, aunque claro, no lo mató. No por faltas de ganas, pero Radamanthys no iniciaría una guerra sin el consentimiento de su señor

Finalmente cansado y realizado uno de sus sueños—. Muy bien pueden irse. Pero como los vuelva a ver por aquí—. Le advirtió—. Mi señor Hades lo sabrá.

Una vez que acabó la tortura. Cumpliendo el trató el espectro los iba a dejar salir pero no se movió. Quería ver con sus propios ojos la humillación. Tanto Sorrento como Saga estaban en pésimas condiciones. Julián los tenia que ayudar a parar. Pero él era un dios, no podía denigrarse a ello. Por lo que sólo les quedaba una alternativa, arrastrarse para salir de ahí. El dios del mar recogió la flauta tirada en suelo de su general y se la tendió, a quien a penas si podía mantenerse en pie.

Saga sabía que a quien realidad estaban humillando era a Kanon, todos pensarían que era su hermano quien recibió la paliza, no el caballero dorado Saga de géminis. Suspiro aliviado, su muy querida reputación aún seguía intacta. Pero aún así no quería arrastrarse a la salida, pero la barrera de hades mermaba mucho su poder.

Pero el dios del mar trasmitió un poco de su cosmo lo que le permitió recuperarse.

Radamanthys Habló con voz melosa—. Se van a ir o quiere que les de el paseo completo.

Kanon esperaba unos kilómetros lejos de la mansión Helstein. Cuando vio aparecer a su hermano,- quien se veía idéntico a él con la escamas- y a su camarada ambos parecían estropajos rojos. Sonrió adelantándose para alcanzarlos.

—¿Les dieron mis saludos al Wyvern?—. Nadie respondió, vio los tajos en la carne de su gemelo—. Si que se ensañó, esperó que al menos haya votado un poco de veneno, con lo bastardo que es, lo dudo.

—Para—. Le ordenó Julián, quien venía un poco rezagado. Los dos heridos se sentaron en el frio mármol de la mansión Helstein, que no era la primera vez que veía correr sangre. Buscando un lugar donde poder recuperar su Cosmo, su poder y su orgullo. Los cuatro se miraron a los ojos. Todos tenían diferentes emociones. Desde la intriga a la ira absoluta.

—Toma—. Saga quería quitarse ya, una protección que no era de él, como si ya no las hubiera usado antes. Y se dio cuenta que también las escamas lo habían aceptado ¡Maldita sea. Al parecer somos intercambiables! ¡Lleva uno y pague dos!

Pero Kanon negó con las manos—. No hermanito queda telas por un rato. En tiempo de caza es mejor no vestirse de conejo.

—¡Me quieren explicar que demonios sucedió!—. Ladro el dios, ante lo estúpido de la conversación.

—Mi señor yo...—. Intentó hablar Sorrento. Pero fue callado por su dios.

—No quiero oír una palabra de ti por ahora ¡Kanon habla! ¡Ah!, y por favor ¡Que sea verdad!.

Este miró de reojo a su gemelo—. Saga sabe la historia completa.

—Tú eres mi general ¡obedece!

A pesar que Kanon sabía que su hermano mentía. Le dijo la misma historia que le contó. Por su puesto que le agregó cosas para hacerla más congruente y no un " Me los encontré caminando y me contaron sus planes de irrumpir en territorio enemigo" así, sólo por que si.

Esta vez el dios se dirigió al General de Sirena— ¿Y el resto de tus " amigos"?

—Deberían ya estar por salir... —. Vaciló Sorrento en realidad no estaba para nada seguro.

El dios del mar no sabía muy bien que pensar, o era una mentira muy mala o una realidad muy absurda—. No le diré de esto a nadie. Pero si atrapan, a Orfeo o Mime será Atena e Hilda quienes tendrán que intervenir ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres a sintieron. Poseidón apuntó al gemelo menor, para que ayudara a los otros dos levantarse y caminar. Pero en cuanto intento tocar Saga este lo apartó—. No me toques yo me quedo.

—Ja. Me debes una Saga, que no se te olvide—. Le recordó Kanon mientras guardaba las escamas en su caja.

Saga sentía el dolor en sus manos, pero le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro a Kanon—. Te pagaré tu peso en oro ¿Contento?.— Miró al general de Sirena que era sostenido por su hermano—. Y eso también va para ti ¿Feliz, Sorrento?

El joven de dieciséis años le mostró una sonrisa ensangrentada, aunque tan cálida como la de sagitario—. Claro que sí, Saga. Y gracias—. Y lo decía de corazón.

Saga tachó su nombre en su mente, cuando tuviera fuerza lo haría en el papel—. Ahora váyanse.

Kanon rio— ¿Pero si apenas te puedes parar?

—Pues me quedare aquí un tiempo a observar el paisaje.

es cap, quedó aun mas largo que el anterior. si llegaste hasta aqui. gracias por leer ;) 3 y perdón por las faltas de ortografía y redaccion


End file.
